Soldier Took My Heart
by hazelnut23
Summary: Timothy Robbins and Callie Torres are both in the army and in the same section. Timothy knows that Callie is a lesbian and thinks she is perfect for his sister, Arizona, who has never been in a serious relationship. Tim wants her to settle down but maybe Arizona can't because she hasn't found the one. Callie could possibly be the one for Arizona. First story, CALZONA endgame
1. Chapter 1

**I haven no rights, all characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Summary** : Timothy Robbins and Callie Torres are both in the army and in the same section. Timothy knows that Callie is a lesbian and thinks she is perfect for his sister, Arizona, who has never been in a serious relationship. Tim wants her to settle down but maybe Arizona can't because she hasn't found the one. Callie could possibly be the one for Arizona.

"Tim, you cannot just take me with you to Seattle to visit your family. They are all going to think that I am girlfriend or something. I love you dude, but as a brother" Callie exclaimed.

"Shut up Callie, I know your family does not want anything to do with you since you told them you were gay. I know that you joined the Army because it helped pay for med school. I also know that you and I are done with our tours and you have nowhere else to go. As your best friend I am asking you to come to Seattle with me because a soldier never gets left behind." Tim explained while running out of breath. Callie just stood there speechless because she knew deep inside that he was right. Tim was 125% correct about everything. Her family had practically disowned her after they found out she was gay. She was in med school to be an orthopedic surgeon and couldn't pay the bills so she signed up for the Army because helping others was all she wanted to do and what better thing to help then our own country. She did not regret her choice at all and the Army helped pay for med school so she could become an orthopedic surgeon. When she joined she was scared, terrified, and wondering what the hell she was thinking but she met Tim and he calmed all her nerves. He explained to her that what she was doing was nothing but bravery, courage and just pure balls. They became best friends ever since.

"Fine." Callie muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Timothy asked.

"I said fine, I will go to Seattle with you but if I can't find a job in les s then a month I am leaving." She said. Tim had a huge smile on his face and nodded at her agreeing to her terms. Tim wants to help Callie because she was like another sister however, Callie was more kickass than Arizona but I would never tell either of them that. Arizona was a player and as I a guy I was proud of her but after a certain time I think I finally realized that she just couldn't trust or love somebody. Ever since I signed up for the Army she felt betrayed because I left her behind, she was my rock, best friend and just my person overall. Our mom left our father because he was all about the Army, so she picked up and left. Our dad was devastated but being the colonel that he was, he never showed his emotions. With our mom leaving and me signing up for the Army unexpectedly Arizona had a hard time staying in permanent relationships. She dated someone new every couple of weeks because she thought everybody got tired of each other eventually. I personally want to help mend her heart and I truly believe Callie will be the best thing that ever happened to her. She is probably not going to let me live to see her be happy because she hates it when I set her up and will probably end up killing me. Callie and I leave for Seattle tomorrow and no one knows I'm bringing her with me. I am interested to see where al l of this goes.

"Callie lets go, we need to take that long ass drive to the airport cause I don't about you but I am ready to leave this dust pile."

 **This is my first story and I love Calzona and this had been in my brain for a while I thought why not give it a shot. I am open to all comments good or bad. If you don't like this story but don't like the idea let me know on how I can improve. Please leave comments, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile back at Seattle Grace Hospital:**

Things were hectic as ever with multiple traumas coming and back-back to surgeries that I had. This could not have been the worst day for all of this to happen because my brother was coming home in 7 hours and my day was barely getting started. Ugh, I hated how the universe likes to ruin the good moments in your life.

" We have multiple kids coming in with broken bones and internal bleeding" Karev yelled while running down to the ER. Great she thought, we don't even have an orthopedic surgeon since our most recent one decided to do their fellowship in Mass Gen. We are in desperate need of an orthopedic surgeon and quick, the chief is the most picky person ever. He wants only the best at Seattle Grace since Crisitna won the Harper Avery.

"Multiple injuries to the chest, lower abdomen and internal bleeding near the stomach, these other kids just have tons of broken bones" Paramedic explained

"Take him to the O.R and we need to the bleeding under control or we could lose him"

"Right away Dr. Robbins"

After 4 surgeries later Arizona noticed that if she did not leave now she would miss picking her brother up at the airport. Karev noticed how frantic she was remembered that her brother was flying in today.

"Go, I got it"

"Wait, what, no I have priorities this patient is my priority"

"Arizona it is nothing you haven't taught me already, I can handle it and besides I do not want to risk his life because you are distracted. Besides you haven't seen in your brother in a long ass time so I am saying it one last time, GO!"

Smiles and gives him her amazing smile knowing she is grateful to have a fellow like him. She rushes outside the O.R taking off her scrubs and scrub cap while not noticing the chief right in front of her.

"Umph, watch where you're going….. oh hi chief I am so sorry about that.. I was.."

"Robbins doesn't your brother fly in today? What the hell are you doing here, go Dr. Robbins! Don't bother coming tomorrow I cleared your schedule because your brother brought me an orthopedic surgeon."

I was confused because Tim was not a surgeon and he never mentioned of bringing someone with him to Seattle, huh maybe he met a guy who was looking for a job outside the Army. Oh well if I did not leave now, I was going to make it in time to pick him up when he boards off the plane.

 **Callie's POV:**

Oh god why did I say yes to Seattle, Tim is like a brother to me and I do not want to intrude on his family reunion. He is such a great guy and has been by my side since the very beginning. I am going to regret this I know it.

"Hey, calm down will you, that flight attendant can even see you're freaking out"

"Tim, you have not seen your family in a long time and I am ruining your guys' reunion."

"So, you haven't seen your family in 5 years since you joined the Army, besides it's just my dad and sister, I told you about my mom"

"Where am I going to sleep? What if I can't find a job? Omg what if you're dad hates me? What if I get kicked out?! Tim this is a real crisis, why the fuck did I let you talk me into this?"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, breath please, my dad's house has an extra bedroom because my sister moved out a long time ago, I took the liberty of getting you a job at my sister's hospital as the head of orthopedic surgery, my dad will not hate you or kick you out because you served in the military, he has an admirable respect for anyone who serves. Breath because, I am here for you, you are my best friend no way in hell that I am letting you out into the streets. We have survived some scary and traumatizing stuff but sometimes the world here can be just as scary, so we land in about 10 minutes and I need you to get you shit together Torres!"

I smiled knowing he had reassured me. Tim always knew what to say if we were on the battlefield or just going to sleep when both of us were having nightmares. I took a deep breath and realized that I was freaking out because I had never had to live a life outside the Army. I always offered my days off to other soldiers because they had families, companions, or kids to get back to. I had no one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed in Seattle, Washington. For those visiting hope you enjoy you're stay and those coming home, welcome home. I also noticed we have soldiers on the flight, thank you for your service and enjoy your time in Seattle."

 **No one's POV:**

As we boarded off, there was a man in uniform waiting, I instantly recognized my dad. Only he would wear his uniform at the airport coming to us up. Nowhere near was my sister Arizona, damn it I wanted her to meet Callie at the airport. Callie followed me towards my dad. *Colonel Robbins salutes*

*Callie and Tim salute back* Finally he hugs time and welcomes him home. He notices a tall Latina behind in uniform standing firm in place. "Hello, soldier"

"Private First Class Dr. Torres sir, pleasure to meet you"

"Dad this is my best friend Callie Torres, she's one of our best doctors on site, I told her Seattle is the best place to live, so I brought her with me" They shook hands and he later gave her a hug and thanked her for her service. Suddenly I notice a blonde in scrubs sprinting towards me as I open my arms to welcome her. "Zona, oh am I glad to see you dude," She couldn't hold back the tears and she cried into my uniform. "Tim oh my god am I glad you're home safe, jeez I missed you"

"Chill sis, I'm home aren't I, and I want you to meet someone"

As soon as he went to introduce me I could not help me notice a beautiful tall Latina who had the most amazing smile, and those eyes just melt you inside. Oh god, could I possibly be lusting at my brothers girlfriend? I'm a terrible sister.

"Arizona, meet Calliope Torres, my best friend"

He said best friend, what a relief. As we shook hands I could just feel the sparks, that I instantly smiled and so did she.

Wow, I knew his sister was pretty but the pictures he had did her no justice, those blue eyes, those dimples just make you weak at the knees. Callie stop, this is Tim's sister.

That hand shake put the whole world on pause because neither wanted to let go, and Tim was jumping inside like a teenage girl because he just knew these two would hit it off.

Huh, maybe Seattle isn't going to be so bad, Callie thought.

 **Hope this chapter was better. Thanks for those who sent me comments I appreciate good/bad comments. I just want you guys to enjoy the story. Excuse any errors I am not the best writer in the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I hope to keep updating this frequently for you guys. Short sibling**

After eating out and being introduced to Seattle, she decided to call it a night so the Robbins could have some family time. She excused herself from everybody and went into Arizona's old room. Arizona could not help but stare at the uniformed girl walking away towards her old room. Just the thought of her on her bed sent chills down her spine.

"Alright sis, you can stop drooling jeez, you are worst then a teenage boy" Tim said while chuckling. Arizona shot him a death glare in return, because she did not want him to see her blush and embarrassment.

"What brings her to Seattle; I mean she seems way too smart to just follow you here, unless she's actually your girlfriend?" Arizona questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope not my girlfriend but she is my best friend over there, and she has some family issues, she would never admit to me that she is struggling so I decided to bring her to Seattle. I think she has a job here too. I offered her a place to stay until she wants to move somewhere else. She deserves happiness." Arizona was completely in awe of how well he spoke of her. Tim was immature and a prankster but he spoke with so much sincerity about her that just showed how much their friendship meant to him.

"So you're not trying to impress her or get at her at all?"

"Nope she's not my type and I am not hers. She's means too much to me" Tim was trying to be discreet of not enclosing that Callie was gay because he wanted Callie to tell Arizona herself.

"NOT YOUR TYPE?! She's beautiful, independent, and dad told me she is an onsite doctor so she's got the brains too. What the hell is your type, short and stupid?"

"Zona I gave up on trying a long time ago, cause we are just not compatible that way, so we became best friends which I honestly could not be more grateful for. If you like her so much as her out" Tim said wanting to get a feel of how Arizona felt towards Callie

"She's either straight or I am not tough for her to accept a date with me, I mean she's a doctor in a warzone." Afterwards they talked about life in general how it was going for her at the hospital as head of Pediatric Surgery. She was super excited and even mentioned to him that the hospital had finally hired a new orthopedic surgeon.

"Who's the person you recommended for Orthopedic Surgery, chief told me you got him an amazing orthopedic surgeon"

"Oh, it was a close friend who was struggling, and I told them you worked at Seattle Grace Hospital and asked for your number but I offered to call for them"

"Do I know him/her?"

"You will soon enough, no worries we go way back and I totally trust them on the job. Exceptional doctor and surgeon I've seen them do surgeries under terrible circumstances." Well I hope my brother was right on this person, he wouldn't even say if it was a she or he. Why is he being so weird, being discreet and avoiding certain phrases. Anyways we finished off and I told him that tomorrow I had off and that we should time together. He quickly shut me down saying he was going to spend the day with our dad because Callie was going to start her job. He told me to get my ass back at the hospital because he wanted a day alone with dad.

" Go save the tiny humans, as you would say Zona, Dad and I have a lot of catching up to do"

"Ok fine but if I get kicked out the hospital then I am joining you and dad. Well its midnight and I should head home because apparently I am going to work. It brings me so much joy and happiness to have you back bro forever long it may be. I will see you hopefully this weekend and we can have some fun."

"Good night Zona, drive safe, and go kick some surgical ass tomorrow."

 **I wanted to write something to express the relationship between Tim and Arizona because I think he would have made a great character for the show. Next chapter Arizona and Callie will finally get to talk without any Robbins men around. Next chapter will be longer :) Thanks for your comments and likes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Some of you expressed what characters would appear. Well I am keeping the main characters. Cristina, Mark, Lexie, Teddy, and Derek are all alive and present. Izzie and George are not.**

 **8:00 am**

"Hey Arizona, did you hear about the board meeting we have? They are introducing us the new orthopedic surgeon." Teddy expressed while handing Arizona her coffee. Arizona and Teddy are best friends and have a morning routine that rotates on who brings who coffee each week. Being surgeons, making friends and having a social life are hard. One of the reasons why Arizona never settled down is because of the lack of time she had on her hands. Both were headed to the conference and noticed that everybody was there: Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Karev, Mark, Bailey and everybody else that I did not know. "Richard are you going to keep this meeting long because some of us have surgery to get through to today." Derek complained to the chief of surgery.

"Seriously I got a kid coming today for complete face reconstruction and I need to go over the plan with his parents" Mark complained.

"Everybody calm down, I will try to keep this brief, but we have been in need of an orthopedic surgeon and I have heard nothing but great things about this doctor. She is exceptional and has worked under worse circumstances so she is well prepared for trauma. Please give a warm welcome so the new orthopedic surgeon…..Callie Torres" Richard says while clapping and motioning towards a tall Latina standing in the doorway in her uniform. I was completely dumbfounded because Tim never mentioned that Callie would be working here, here as in Seattle Grace Hospital. I basically stared at her while the meeting was going on, like deliberately staring at her; I am amazed no one called me out. That would have been completely embarrassing.

"Dr. Torres was a doctor on site in Afghanistan and I believed she just got here yesterday so we are very fortunate to have her." Richard flaunted her like he had just caught the biggest fish in the lake. My day went by rather quickly considering I had back to back surgeries that day. I found it extremely difficult to concentrate considering my brother's best friend was working in the same hospital as me. Once I was leaving the O.R I decided to text Tim

 _A- She works here ?! Y didn't u tell me_

 _T-She's great isn't she, cmon I didn't wanna spoil the surprise_

 _A- I am sure shes great but a heads up would've been great Tim_

As I finished writing that I bumped into the one and only Calliope Torres. "Ugh….. sorry… oh hi Dr. Torres" I was able to mutter out. She stared at me and gave me that million dollar smile that she has. It is so contagious that I just smile as wide her when she gives you that smile.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins this hospital is amazing and I am glad to see a friendly face because it is humongous, and I would only admit this to you that I could not find the cafeteria."

"Well if you're not busy at the moment how about I treat you to a late lunch so I can introduce you to the staff and teach you the ways of Seattle Grace"

"That sounds great because I am starving" We walk side by side in comfortable silence. When we get to the cafeteria we grab some food and sit with Mark, Teddy, Karev, and Cristina.

"Well well if it isn't the new ortho babe, Mark Sloan pleasure to meet you"

"Callie Torres, and I prefer ortho goddess" She received smiles and chuckles from everybody at the table. She has been her less than 5 hours and everybody loves her already. We made small talk and Callie told us war stories and how she's grateful to be back and standing tall. She radiated such confidence that made her extremely attractive. I mean not only was she beautiful, also smart and confident and admirable in all ways. My brother is truly missing out.

Today was not so bad and I was finally headed home. I walked outside the hospital and notice Callie sitting on a nearby bench just staring at the sky. She looks so peaceful that I immediately regret walking up to her.

"Hey, care for a ride to my dad's house?"

"Hey, Arizona you can call me Callie outside the workplace I don't mind, and no thanks I had this habit back in Afghanistan to stare at the sky and pretend that everything was ok no matter what was going on outside of our sector. It kept me sane for the time being."

"Well nothing is wrong with that, mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all" Callie scooted over to give Arizona some room. They just stared at the stars in comfortable silence. Arizona was amazed that even in silence it did not feel awkward around her. It was like they had known each other forever. She looked to her right and just took into awe all of her beauty. Callie was gorgeous in every way possible. I could not help but smile when I looked at her. Most people believe in love at first sight. I sure as hell didn't but Callie seems to be changing everything I ever believed about relationships. The weirdest part of all, we aren't even in a relationship. I just met her yesterday but feels like I have known, and loved her forever. Is this normal? Could I possibly be falling for someone who may not even be gay, someone who may already be taken? This women was changing a lot things about me and if I was not to careful, I was going to let her.

"You mind taking me to your dad's now" She asked kind heartedly

"Not at all" I said while giving her my best smile with the dimples and everything. Because it seemed like she deserved everything from me.

 **I am trying to figure out how Arizona will make a move, but Calzona is the endgame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Hey guys sorry I had a very hectic day; I will be a camp counselor for a week next and will try to give me as many chapters before I leave. My goal is to leave you at chapter 8. Enjoy and totally appreciate any feedback you have**

As the week went by, Arizona did not encounter Calliope, and it made her quite sad. Their last encounter was when she took her to Arizona's dad's house. Arizona could not get the soldier out of her thoughts. She struggles sleeping because she could not figure out whether Callie was being polite or actually flirting. My gaydar is pretty on point most of the time but Calliope just makes me forget everything and anything. I am amazed I can even speak real words when I am talking to her because I am just in awe of her beauty. My day was almost over and I was looking forward to the weekend, I needed to get my mind off of Calliope and decided to hit Joe's Bar after work

 **At Joe's:**

This week went well; so far I was not upset with my coworkers, except a couple for interns but everybody hates interns. I had several people ask me on dates, but nobody knew that I was gay or the fact that I am afraid to date. As a soldier you never have a permanent place for a long time and I was still enlisted. Robbins and I were not supposed to go back for at least a year, but I know better then anyone that things can change in an instant. Here I sat at the bar enjoying a drink by myself because it was calm, soothing and I did not have the guts to ask anybody to join me from work. As I was drinking my wine, I recognized a familiar voice behind me, as I turned slowly to not seem obvious, there I saw the blonde beauty. She was as radiant as ever. Her smile and dimples just take you to another world. I did not have the courage to talk to her since our encounter earlier in the week. Before I could mutter up the courage to say hi, my pager went off.

As I was talking with some of the nurses from the PICU, I could feel someone watching me. Before I could turn to look around my pager went off, ugh are you kidding me right now? I'm pretty sure its one of my interns wondering where we keep the extra blankets.

 **In the elevator:**

"Hold the elevator" Arizona yelled. Callie put her hand between the doors and held it open before she realized who had asked her. Callie could only sheepishly smile when she noticed the gorgeous blonde was stepping in the elevator.

"Huh, you got paged too?"

"Yea, I did, I'm pretty sure it's one of my new interns wondering how to put on a cast."

"Hahahah, that's what I was thinking, it's probably one of my interns, Um… Calliope I am going to go on a limb here and assume that you feel exactly what I feel whenever we see each other. "Arizona said while Callie looked at her wide eyed in embarrassment. "It's not bad calliope, heck it feels really good, I haven't felt like that in a long time. Before we come to our stops I want to ask you if you like to go on a date." Callie had a huge smile across her face knowing that she was not the only one who felt that whenever they did look at each other. Like she said it did feel good however she then realized who she was, she was Tim's little sister. He could not betray Tim like that when he got her a home, family, and a job for goodness sake. With an extremely heavy heart she said, "Arizona, I am extremely flattered and trust me when I say I feel the same way but I can't." She was extremely lucky that the elevator got to her floor. She apologized and got off the elevator leaving a very confused Arizona Robbins in the elevator. She was so confused and hurt that she couldn't even move her feet off the elevator when it got to her floor. Not only did she make a fool out of herself, she got rejected, it's been a while since Arizona got rejected. Arizona was not going to leave at this; she was going to figure out why she said no. Arizona Robbins does not get rejected without a very good reason.

 **Leave comments and let me know on how you see this story working out. Will have many chapters up soon promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I apologize if my last chapter appeared incomplete, I'm new at this and you will keep reading as I promise to improve.**

"Why?" A very confused and angry Arizona asked to the fellow coworker, Dr. Torres. All weekend she was completely baffled and confused as to why Callie had turned her down. Again she asked angrily, "Why?"

"Why, hello to you too Dr. Robbins, lovely day you're having I see,"

"I mean, I know when someone is flirting and Callie you and I were flirting, wait we were flirting yes?"

"Haha, well Dr. Robbins I believe this isn't the most appropriate conversation to have this, I am having a housewarming party at my new apartment, and you are welcomed to come."

"Wait you still haven't answered my question"

"I will have Tim text you the address, date and time and will hopefully see you there," Callie said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't date the woman but nothing was wrong with a bit of innocent teasing. Callie walked away pretty satisfied with herself. Arizona was once again left speechless and baffled by the Latina. She just kept leaving her speechless without even laying a hand on her.

At the party everybody was there: Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Alex, Owen heck even Chief Webber was there, and many others from the Ortho floor that I did not recognize. The whole time I followed Calliope's every move. The way she laughed, smiled and even how she moved her hands made Arizona completely awed by her. Tim walked in with more liquor saying the party had just started. All the doctors laughed because most of us had to go to work tomorrow and we couldn't get completely wasted.

"I grew balls and I asked her out"

"You did?!"

"Yea and she turned me down, tell me right now Timothy Robbins, is she straight?" Tim could not hold back his laughter at my statement I couldn't figure why he was laughing. Maybe he laughed because I got rejected and was internally freaking out. "Tim this is serious, I need to know whether she is straight because then I can apologize for jumping to conclusions" Tim stared long and hard at her debating on whether he should tell her because apparently Callie had not come around to doing so. "She's a lesbian" Tim finally caved into saying. Arizona's eyes lit up for a completely second until she realized that Callie had still turned her down. Arizona excused herself from the party because she did not want to be in the house of the girl who had broken her heart before they were even anything to begin with. Tim saw this sadness and could believe that she taken the rejection so badly, he was so happy. Not happy like she got rejected but happy that Arizona was finally ready to be serious. If someone else had rejected her she would not have cared so much that she would have move onto another girl. He finally realized that Arizona was ready and he had to do something now or else they will never the chance they deserve.

"Callie can I speak with you for a second?" Callie looked at him strangely because he had never been so serious. Tim being serious is like watching a comet go back, it was rare.

"What's up Tim?"

"My sister just walked out extremely sad, something about a girl, now I know you guys aren't best friends but she won't talk to me about this stuff can you please check on her?"

"Tim her best friend is Teddy,"

"Please Callie, I trust you more than I trust anybody, we saved each other's lives back there" Callie gave in because Tim had saved her life more than numerous times, on and off the battlefield. She knew why Arizona was sad, she was just as sad but could not show it for the sake of her friendship with Tim. Callie made her way down the building to find Arizona fumbling for her car keys.

"Arizona…." Arizona jumped and gasped and turned around holding a pepper spray can. "Arizona, calm down its me Callie, put the pepper spray away"

"Omg I am so sorry Calliope"

"Arizona why do you call me Calliope when everybody else calls me Callie, that name is embarrassing"

"Calliope, that name is beautiful, its unique, inspiring and just pure perfection, just like you" Arizona said will completely blushing.

"Arizona,.."

"Calliope, why did you say no? Do you not feel that connection we have, cause mine feels like magnets not being able to be pulled apart"

"Arizona, I feel it okay, I frickin feel it EVERYTIME, but your Tim's little sister. You're my best friends little sister. I cannot do that to him. He offered me a family when I did not have one, love when no else could, security when I was abandoned and has just been there for me since the beginning. If something were to happen between us, I would lose both of you and I could bare myself to do that. I would much rather be friends if it meant I could have both of you." Callie confessed realizing she had said that all under one breath. Arizona just stared at her with blank expression. "Not only that Arizona, I could go back to war in couple months or possibly a year, what happens then? I would hate to make you wait for me, it does not seem fair to you at all." Callie explained while getting teary eyed. She was being very sincere about everything, because a lot of complications were to come if she and Arizona started dating. Arizona did not say anything and realized that Callie was finally done talking. She was about to be extremely brave. She closed the space between them and put her hands to cup Calliope's face. Only a split second later Arizona put her lips onto hers, the kiss was passionate but slow, it was perfect. Callie was shocked at first but later accepted the kiss and returned the favor. She put her hands on Arizona's neck as she continues to kiss her sweet lips. She tasted like vanilla, she never wanted to forget this taste. She wanted to savor her and this kiss completely. After a while they both parted for air and put their foreheads together.

"Calliope, I don't care what others will think, I don't care about tomorrow, I care about you and present time. My brother taught we have to appreciate now rather than later." Callie had a tear running down her face and took a deep breath because Arizona was willing to take a chance with her, why couldn't she do the same.

"Yes"

"Yes, what" Arizona asked confused.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you Arizona Robbins." Callie said while carrying a huge smile on her face.

 **I know there has been a lot of buildup and it seems like they aren't complete, it's because Callie and Arizona could not be rushed. This relationship could not be rushed. The story will have more events in each chapter as it continues on. I accept all comments and am looking for ways to improve since you are all reading the story, you deserve to get a say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Small note: I know very little about how the Army system works and I am sorry if I disrespect anyone by getting my information wrong. It has been brought to my attention that Callie would be an officer in the Army because she is a doctor.**

That kiss….that kiss was all I could think about since it happened. Arizona had kissed me, like it was a kiss of lust and need and desire yet without all the sloppiness. What the hell had I done? Tim is going to be extremely upset with me. My date with Arizona is tonight and I had done everything I possibly could to avoid her at the hospital. The kiss was AMAZING and definitely mutual but, all I could think about afterwards besides the actual kiss, was Tim. He is my best friend, his sister means the world to him, and they are attached at the hip. I need to talk to Tim before I go on my date with Arizona, I just feels like the right thing to do. I cannot betray Tim like this.

"Hey Calliope"

"Arizona, um.. hi, what are you doing her on the Ortho floor?" Callie asked nervously

"I needed a consult"

"You could have just paged me Arizona; I would have gone to you"

"Well I thought, we haven't seen each other all week that I could walk down here and talk to you while we go back to my patient, so Calliope after you" Arizona extended her arm towards the elevator letting Callie go in first. Arizona could not stop smiling. Her dimples were just calling at me.

"Arizona, about tonight" Callie said in a low tone. Arizona looked at her and her smile slowly started to fade because she could recognize that tone.

"Calliope are you canceling on me?"

"Arizona, I WANT to date you, trust me I do, but I cannot get over the fact that Tim is still your brother and I feel like I am betraying him" Callie expresses with a sad and guilty tone.

"Callie, you are not dating both of us, you are just going on a date with me….. Wait you aren't dating my brother right?!"

"OMG no, Tim has a penis, I don't think I can date somebody who has one of those" Callie says with a smile. Arizona chuckles and sighs with relief. Before the conversation could continue they had arrived to where Arizona needed her consult. They did not get a chance to talk afterwards and Arizona was still wondering if the date was still on.

Later on that night, Callie was walking towards the lobby exit debating on rather to text Arizona or find out if she was still in the hospital. While searching for her phone nonetheless she heard, "Torres!" Callie was completely shocked to see Tim in the hospital. I'm pretty sure this the universe way of telling me to not go out with Arizona. I do not know what could be a more obvious sign then this.

"Whoa, Callie you like you just saw a ghost, dude you're pale"

"Maybe not a ghost, but I'm pretty sure I just saw God" Callie said. Tim could not have been more confused by Callie's statement.

"Torres, God or no God we are partying tonight. You, I and Zona are going to Joe's. Where is she do you know?"

"Um, actually I was just looking for her as well but no I don't know" As if God was seriously trying to test Callie, Arizona pops up right behind her. She was wearing jeans, long sleeve shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage, with some brown boots that just looked amazing on her. I guess our date was not going to be extremely fancy.

"Hey, Tim, um what are you doing here?" Arizona asked nervously wondering if Callie had called him.

"Well, I was sitting on my couch and was thinking it's been a while since I enjoyed a drink with my two favorite ladies in the whole world. So, I am telling you to join me at Joe's right now, let's go Zona"

"Tim, I actually had plans with somebody"

"Zona are you doing one night stands again? C'mon sis, you have to settle down eventually," Arizona was furious that Tim would even bring those up. She told him about those in confidence and she didn't want Calliope to think that all Arizona was looking for was a hookup. Tim looked at Arizona's face and could tell that he hit a nerve and was going to get a beating whenever they would be alone

"Tim for your information, that is private and if you must know, I was going on a date that I hoped would turn into something real and long because with her it seems possible, I haven't even been on the first date and I am hoping we make it work" Arizona said to Tim with a higher volume in her voice than normal. She looked at Callie sheepishly; she realized that Callie was giving her a huge smile which reassured her crazy statement considering Callie knew exactly who she was talking about. Arizona was hoping to talk about this is in the future was her personally but never in front of her brother before their first date.

"Woah, ok, jeez Arizona didn't mean to hit a nerve, fine go on your date, guess it's just you and me Callie"

"Actually Tim, I have a huge surgery tomorrow first thing in the morning and I was hoping to sleep in early tonight because you know how cranky I get when I don't get my sleep. I am working with the head of cardio, and she does not need me cranky tomorrow. Maybe next time?"

"Wow, I decide to spend time with both of y'all and both of you bail on me that seriously hurts my heart."

"Tim, I think you stop talking about my love life and get one yourself, this right here, needs to stop" Arizona says while laughing alongside Callie. Both girls pat him on the back and leave the hospital leaving a very confused Tim at Seattle Grace Hospital. Both women walked outside the hospital till the parking lot trying to figure what was going to happen.

"Well, um I get if you don't want to go on a date with me but please just give it a chance I mean…."

"Arizona. Arizona!" Callie screamed while Arizona finally shut up. "Are you going to tell me where we have our date or do you just want to do dinner and a movie at my place?" Callie asked while talking to Arizona.

"Well, I was going to go big, and do a restaurant but I think it's best if we just do dinner and a movie and since I initiated the date, it should be at place. Just follow me in your car"

"Okay" Callie said with a huge grin on her face

"Okay" Arizona responded.

Their first date was filled with laughter and telling stories about their previous lives. It wasn't complicated or awkward; it went smooth as if they had known each other for a long time. They both loved how comfortable they could be around each other. They skipped out on the movie and decided to just talk. Enjoy each other's company because as doctors all they ever talk about is patients and surgeries, it was nice to talk about stuff outside the hospital. Arizona talked about her family but Callie still had not gotten the courage to talk about hers and Arizona did not push her for answers after all it was just a first date. After talking for hours for what seemed just minutes Callie noticed it was 11 pm and she should head home.

"Arizona, I was not kidding when I said I had surgery with Teddy tomorrow in the morning"

"Oh right" Arizona responded with hint of disappointment in her voice

"I truly enjoyed myself, I was freaking out and did not want to come because I was afraid I was going to like it, and I did and I don't regret agreeing to the date at all" Arizona could not help but give her a huge smile at her comment because she too had an amazing time getting to know Calliope and was hoping to get to know her more mentally and physically.

"I should head out, thanks for an amazing night Arizona Robbins"

"Only way to make it better is if you agree to a second date with me, the fancy version, so Calliope Torres can I get a second date?"

"Arizona you are such a cheesy person," Right after saying that Callie leans in to kiss Arizona on the lips. It was slower than that previous one because Callie wanted to savior the moment. As she stepped back Arizona's lips were still puckered with her eyes closed .Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Did that answer your question?" Arizona couldn't even find a way to speak. She was just so breathless by that kiss. It was a soft, passionate and just pure amazing; she wanted to know how much more of that Callie could do. All she could do was nod yes to her question. Callie walked herself out. Arizona then leaned on the door and took the biggest breath ever before slowly going down to the ground. Arizona could not believe that a women could make her so speechless so quickly. Arizona was known to be a rambler with issues of authority and Callie just turned her into putty. Arizona was love-struck and the first date had barely ended. On the other hand, Callie had stepped outside the door and she too leaned on the door and took a huge breath. She was not very brave, ironic considering she was a surgeon on the battlefield. Arizona just made her brave, happy and so many other things that could not be described. Callie was worried of getting too attached yet she couldn't help it. As she finally walked down the hallway and outside the building to go home, she kept thinking, what is Arizona doing to me?

 **Another note: I leave on Monday for a camping trip and _hope_ to install a couple more chapters before I leave. Anyways hope you liked that chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I'm back and it's good to be back in civilization. It has been brought to my attention that I should keep the story under a certain POV. Each chapter might be a different person but I will try my hardest to keep the same POV throughout the story, remember I'm new at this so please be patient with me.**

Arizona woke up every day with a huge smile on her face; it was because she loved going to work. She still loves being head of pediatric surgery but now she's dating an amazing orthopedic surgeon that makes her smile so much that her face hurts by the end of the day. They had been dating for about 3 weeks and they had been taking things slow. It was unusual of Arizona to take things slow, but this made her appreciate Callie more. They got to talk get to know each other on a personal level and just enjoy each other's company overall. Arizona was enjoying this taking it slow. Never thought that would happen. Arizona was happier lately that even her fellow, Karev started to notice.

"Dr. Robbins you're chirpiness makes it very hard for me to like you" Karev scowled at her.

"well, Alex you have been on my service so long now, that I consider you the next best pediatric surgeon, so you love me" Arizona said with more excitement than usual.

"Yea whatever, I'm going to go do rounds and let me know when the chirpiness goes away" Karev rolled his eyes while walking away from Arizona. Arizona was hoping that this chirpiness never goes away because she loves spending time with Calliope. Anyone who makes her this happy she hoped would stay for long time.

* * *

Later that week…

We have a two 25 year olds with multiple fractured ribs, internal bleeding, and one has his tibia impaled into his foot." Paramedic yelled while rolling both men through the emergency room doors

"Somebody page me Dr. Torres!" Meredith yelled at the interns and nurses. After going through the ABC's with the patient they took guy with impaled tibia to surgery, while the other one was maintained stable for the moment. Callie and Meredith were going to do surgery together. As they were scrubbing in, Callie recognized that pink butterfly scrub cap anywhere. Arizona was just stepping out of a rather simple surgery. She stopped as she noticed Callie was scrubbing in, she had a huge smile that they could not see because of her mask but you could tell by the crinkles around her eyes. Callie was still scrubbing when she noticed Arizona just standing there smiling at her, Callie couldn't help but just blush.

'Hey Arizona, you stepping out?" Meredith asked noticing the love occurring between her fellow coworkers and friends. Arizona did not even acknowledge Meredith because she was too busy smiling at Callie like a teenager. Callie could not help but chuckle by Arizona's silence. Callie just kept making Arizona speechless which was making her look real stupid in front of Arizona. "Dr. Robbins?' Meredith asked.

"Oh yes, my apologies, yes I am just scrubbing out, Dr. Grey" Arizona said feeling embarrassed for ignoring her.

"Well I will see you in there Callie," Meredith said while walking into the OR noticing the chemistry between her two fellow friends. As Arizona and Callie kept scrubbing, they could not help but smile at each other. They enjoyed this comfortable silence. Arizona finally chose to speak. "Hope you have an amazing day Calliope and would like to know if you are free tomorrow? How about a date?" Callie could only help but smile at Arizona's cheesiness. Instead of answering her, she took a step forward and kissed Arizona even though they were both wearing face masks. Arizona loved it and dearly missed her lips but would take that at the moment. "Does that answer your question Arizona?" Callie responded. Arizona just loved it when she responded like that. Before she could say anything else Callie walked away from Arizona and headed towards the OR room. Arizona was extremely happy.

Later that night Callie and Tim decided to meet at Joe's because it had been a while since they had hung out with her work schedule and everything. He had found a job as a construction worker and seriously loved it. Tim was always a fitness junkie would take whatever chance to show off his muscles. "Torres how you been girl?!" Tim scared Callie when he yelled from behind her causing Callie to almost spill her wine. "Hey Tim how you been?" Callie got up and gave him a hug. "I'm great, to be honest, I love my job and who would've thought I would like construction work?" Callie couldn't help but smile, Tim was never someone who liked to work. He joined the Army because he loves doing service, not work, he swears they are to different things. They are to an extent. I told him to do construction and I am glad it has worked out well for him. Callie was planning on telling Tim about Arizona tonight because she was falling hard with Arizona and wanted Tim's blessing. She wasn't sure if they were girlfriends yet but she wanted to talk to Tim before anything could be established between the two. It seemed like the right thing to do. She wanted to move forward with the her relationship with Arizona. "Hey earth to Callie, are you there Callie?" Tim asked with confusion. Callie finally snapoed back to reality.

"Oh yea, Tim I invited you out to talk to you"

"Omg we are getting sent back aren't we?"

"What, no, wait what did you hear something?"

"No, but Ross said some are getting sent back and we were supposed to have the year off but it might get cut short"

"Are you serious? I know the army is unpredictable but we were told a year off and I want my year, I am loving my life in Seattle. I am dating an amazing women and I don't want to leave her, not now at least" Callie was rambling and completely oblivious to the fact the Tim was right there. Tim was just staring at her with a blank expression.

"Hold up, you're dating someone? Who? And why didn't you tell me before?" Tim said with a hurt expression.

"Tim I did not tell you for a reason,"

"What possibly good reason would allow you not to tell me, Callie we are family, we tell each other EVERYTHING, it's weird sometimes but we do"

"Exactly, Tim we are like family and I have been very reluctant about this from the very beginning and she means so much to me and I want to move forward but I need your blessing"

"I haven't even met her and you want my blessing? Callie cut the crap and tell me what is going on right now"

"Fine, Tim I am dating Arizona" Callie practically yelled this in his face because she was getting real frustrated at his attitude. They aren't kids they are grown ups. Tim just had a pure blank face. He could not figure out whether he was happy for Callie or just pure upset that neither of them told him. He wanted them together but he thought both of them would come to him as soon as the first date initiated. Tim was genuinely hurt.

"How long?" Time said with a blank expression on his face.

"How long what?" Callie asked.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Tomorrow will be our first month anniversary, and I cannot move forward in this relationship without knowing I have your blessing" Callie said. Tim could not even mutter an answer instead he took out his wallet and gave her a $20 bill. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the bar. Callie was completely speechless and shocked. She did not think it would be like this. He thought it was going to go a lot better than this. All she wondered was what was going to happen to her, Arizona's and Tim's relationship. She was praying that did not just screw it up for all three of them.

 **Note: So glad to be back, but also grateful to be away from technology not many of us get the opportunity to appreciate nature. I will continue on with the story and hope to do another chapter by tomorrow. Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Part of this is going to be in Tim's POV just so you can get his side of the story. I know you all expected him to be extremely happy, but we never get what we want do we? Especially not with Grey's Anatomy, enjoy.**

Next day…

I could not believe that they didn't tell me. I want them together more than anything but how could they not tell me? They are both like sisters to me; I am extremely happy for both of them but seriously hurt as well. I need to talk with my sister. I'm going to text her and see if I can visit her, she doesn't work today and Callie does so I won't run into both of them. I don't think I can handle both of them.

T: Hey are you awake

A: Yea whats up

T: Can I come over? Promise to bring bagel and coffee

A: Yea totally get me blueberry bagel plz

*Knocks on door* Tim hears a faint come in from Arizona and opens the door subtly.

"Hey you alright, you never knock?"

"Yea, just had a weird day yesterday, I brought you your coffee and bagel"

"Thanks so much Tim, I was supposed to go grocery shopping later today, I have nothing in my fridge"

"Do you trust me?"

"What did you do Tim?"

"Arizona I am serious, do you trust me with personal problems?"

"Tim whatever girl told you that you can't handle personal problems isn't your type anyways"

"DAMN IT ZONA, do you trust me?!"

"Yes, okay jeez, what's up with you today" Arizona said with a seriously concerned face, Tim only got like this once when he suffered PTSD early in the war but was able to control it later on. He hasn't acted out in a long time.

"Well, I find out that my best friend and sister have been dating for a month and neither of them care to tell me until it's their one month anniversary" I yelled with extreme frustration. Oh was all Arizona was able to mutter out of her mouth. I could just tell that she felt guilty. She had a habit of looking straight down whenever she was guilty. Her problems with authority were a huge reason for that. I would not be surprised if she starts to cry soon. I needed to get my anger out before her crying makes me stop. It always happens. It's how she got away with a lot of stuff, but she hated it because it made her weak to others.

"Were you two ever planning on telling me? Were you going to tell me when after or before you two got married?!"

"Whoa, hey no one is getting married Tim"

"That's not the point zona! The fact that neither of you told me is the problem. Both of you mean the world to me and I would've liked to know. Has Callie told you that I'm all she has left? Her family abandoned her when they found out she was gay."

"Whoa stop right there Tim, are you implying that I am going to hurt her?"

"Come on Zona you don't' have the best track record with relationships, and if you two break up, how that hell am I supposed to pick between the two?"

"Hold up Tim, do not bring my past into this, you want to talk about past, let's talk about yours? I love Callie, Tim. I promised myself that I would never get married because I couldn't handle commitment after mom left and you as well. Both of you just left. I promised I would never get attached to someone like that because they just leave. Callie mended that wound. I see myself marrying her, living in a huge house, and having kids running in the backyard just like you and I used to." She said with a big breath. She walked out of the room, I thought she was angry with me was avoiding the conversation. I was going to walk out the door when she came back with a box.

"Omg are you proposing Zona, it's only been a month, and you're going to scare her away"

"No you doofus it's a heart necklace for our anniversary today, I had a whole date planned"

"Zona, don't hurt her okay, she's been through a lot, you and I have suffered our fair share but we still had dad on our side, that's more than she had. We were okay with you being gay"

"Tim, I love her, and I plan on saying that tonight because she means the world to me and I truly apologize that I didn't tell you but I wanted her to be comfortable with it because I did not want to do anything to jeopardize the relationship. She didn't even want to date me because your blessing means everything to her. If I could I would ask her to move in but I'm taking this extremely slow. I'm doing it for her because I care so freaking much that it hurts." Arizona said with such sincerity and honesty. It was then that I had really noticed that she had changed. She was longer that bachelorette but someone who was ready to settle down. Someone who was ready for a true commitment, I could not be happier for her.

"You better name one of your kids after me, if it's a girl name her Tiffany" I said as I took a step forward and gave her a hug. I could feel her laugh into my chest.

"You're such a doofus Tim, Callie and I will decide that in the future if it comes to that point, but no promises. So are we good?"

"Yea we're good, I need to talk to Callie cause she told me last night at the bar and I just walked out on her. The news was too much to process at the moment so I left" I said with a huge amount of guilt.

"Timothy Robbins, how could you do that"

"Arizona Robbins, how could you not tell me, I think we are even"

"Better talk to her because your relationship with her means the world to her, even I know that"

"Yea don't worry I will, think she's free sometime today?"

"Well I know she gets out of a surgery around 1 and she usually has lunch around that time so you might be able to catch her in the cafeteria"

"Thanks sis, and I am so happy for you and if I will both of your asses if you hurt each other" I said while walking out. I was going to head to the hospital later. I needed to talk to Callie. I was happy for them just needed to process it first. I know I said I wanted them together but it's still surprised me when they finally got together. It shocked me, at first frustration hit me but then overwhelming excitement hit me, and the two most important women in my life were falling for each other.

* * *

At the hospital…

It was a little after 1 and one of the nurses told me that Callie was just getting out of surgery and headed to the cafeteria. She asked if I wanted her page but I said no because what if she avoided the page. I rather just talk to her not give her a chance to avoid me. I acted like a real ass yesterday. As I walked in the cafeteria I noticed the gorgeous Latina eating with Teddy and Mark. She was smiling and laughing, it makes me smile to see her happy because she deserves to be happy. I hope Arizona makes her happy.

"Hey Callie" As soon as I said that, the smile disappeared from her face and she immediately avoided eye contact with me, she did the same thing as my sister. "Can we talk privately please?"

"Hey Tim," said Mark and Teddy.

"Hey guys, mind if I speak with Callie for a minute?" They both excused themselves from the table and walked away while I sat across from her.

"I talked to Arizona" I said. She immediately looked up into my eyes with a worried expression.

"Are you going to make me break up with her? Because I won't do it Tim, I love her so much, she consumes my everyday thoughts. I just want to be with her all the time but I restrain myself because she is you sister" As she was confessing all of this to me I couldn't help but smile. She had said almost the exact same thing as Zona. They really were falling for each other. "What are you smiling about?"

"I talked with her and she said almost the same thing, I went in her apartment basically yelling her ear off. I was shocked because neither of you had told me, a month without telling me. That hurt a lot Callie. You and I are partners till death do us part."

"I know, I didn't want to date her cause she was your sister but she makes me happy Tim, really happy. "

"I'm glad"

"You know how long it's been since I've felt this way, and I would never think of hurting her. In fact, I want to move forward, I could see myself marrying Arizona in the far future. She could be the one" I could not help but give her a humongous smile because it melts my heart to hear her say that about Arizona. Especially when Arizona felt the exact same way.

"Okay"

"Okay what" Callie asked confusedly

"Okay, you have my blessing" I said while smiling. Callie then got up and gave him on of her best smiles. She went over to him and gave him a huge hug thanking him. She really could not move forward with Arizona without his blessing. It meant the world to her.

"If you guys break up, don't care who causes it I will kick both of your asses"

"Lets hope that never happens Tim, I plan on telling her I love her tonight. Check this out" She pulled out a black box

"Whoa hold up, I gave you my blessing to date her not to marry her" She swats me in the arm with a serious face.

"No you dingus, it's a heart shaped necklace I plan on giving to her during our date, she planned the date but I wanted to give it to her for our anniversary" I couldn't help but smile because my sister had gotten the exact same necklace. She was planning on saying I love you for the very first time today as well. These two were made for each other. I could not be prouder of either girl.

"Wait, does my dad know about you two?"

"Yea he does, I wasn't ready to talk to you about it so I went to ask him for his blessing and he gave it to me. But I couldn't move forward without having yours as well. Tonight I will say I love you and for her to be my girlfriend."

"Wait you two aren't girlfriends?"

"Well we are but we don't call each other girlfriends because I didn't have your permission yet so it didn't feel right."

"Wow, better make it official tonight Torres, and I expect details for here on out, but leave out the gross stuff if you know what I mean, that's my sister dude" She swatted my arm again while making a disgusted face as well. I gave her one last hug before I had to leave for a consult with a costumer about a house. We said our goodbyes and I wished her good luck. I could not help but smile the whole way. They found each other with a small help of mine but mostly by themselves. I was proud of both of them.

 **Note: I wanted you to get Tim's view of it all. I am splitting this day into two chapters. The next chapter will have Arizona's and Callie's one month anniversary date with the necklaces and I love you's. Hope you liked the longer chapter. Expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: 10 chapters already? I know it seems like a small number but I didn't many people would like my writing so I appreciate your comments and feedback. So glad you guys liked the previous chapter. Tim is the main reason why they are together so I wanted to give him a part in this. Here is the second part of the day...the 1 month anniversary date… It could be graphic for some, you have been warned. It may change from 3rd person to Arizona's point of view.**

Later that night….

Arizona had planned this all week long and was stressing out because she wasn't sure if she had gone overboard with everything. It was just their first month anniversary. Tim had mentioned to Arizona that Callie and he were cool. It was such a relief because she was not ready for Callie to dump her if Tim didn't her his blessing. Everything was set and all that was left was for Calliope to come knocking on her door.

Callie was stepping outside the elevator and walking towards Arizona's apartment, she was hoping tonight would be the night for them. Their night. Callie had slept over at Arizona's apartment before but that is all they did, sleep. Callie did not mind because she enjoyed just cuddling next to her. As she came to Arizona's door there was a note on the door it read..

 _Hello Calliope, I am not inside my apartment rather someplace higher, if you notice on your left there are stairs, take those to the roof where I will be waiting for you -Yours truly, Arizona_

Callie was truly surprised by this; she did not expect this from Arizona. As she took the stairs upstairs, towards the roof she opened a door leading to the roof. There was standing a gorgeous Arizona in a red dress and her hair in curls that just shaped her face perfectly. Next to her was a table already set up and candles all over the rooftop. In a corner was a man playing the violin. Callie was in complete awe with all of this; she couldn't but smile once she saw Arizona smile at her. The scenery and view of Seattle was just beautiful. Arizona just noticed the brunette wearing a black dress with stopped just a little bit above the knees that complimented her curves perfectly. It also showed just the right amount of cleavage. They both were lusting over each other until Arizona finally took a few steps toward her extending her hand.

"Calliope you look gorgeous as ever" Arizona said, while Callie couldn't help but blush.

"Arizona this is beautiful, you didn't have to do all of this. We could've gone out to eat, saved you the trouble"

"Nonsense Calliope, you deserve everything because I love you, I have wanted to say that since our first kiss, I love you Calliope Ighegenia Torres, I'm willing to say it loud and proud in front of anyone and everyone." Callie could not help but smile wide at what Arizona had just confessed to her.

"I love you too" Callie said while giving her a huge smile. They both closed the space between them and gave each other a very passionate and desired kiss, just enjoying each other's mouth. The moment was sweet and forever be remembered. As they sat together to eat, they couldn't help but stare at each other. They were enjoying the company. Talking about their week and how things finished with Tim. Arizona reached across the table to take Callie's hand into hers. They both could see themselves being anywhere but in that exact spot.

"Calliope, I know people see us as girlfriends and I consider us girlfriends but I also know that we never talked about it because of my brother.."

"I'm going to stop you right there Arizona, you are my girlfriend and if Tim had asked me to break up with you I would not have done it, I love you and we are girlfriends, I am willing to say THAT loud and proud" Arizona could not help but smile at what Callie had said to her. They were girlfriends and she was proud of it, Arizona felt extremely lucky to have her. Before forgetting she pulled out the black box she had for Callie. Callie got really big eyes and Arizona noticed that same look that her brother had given her earlier. She did not want to scare Callie. "Calliope it's not an engagement ring it's a heart necklace for our one month anniversary. Breath please"

"Oh" Callie said relieved and ecstatic because she had gotten Arizona the exact same necklace. "Looks like you and I have similar taste in jewelry" Arizona just furrowed her eyebrows at Callie confused by the statement.

"I got you the same necklace for our one month anniversary" Pulling out a black box form her purse. Arizona was smiling with dimples and all because she loved the fact that they would have matching necklaces.

"It's perfect Calliope, thank you" Arizona said with a huge smile on her face.

AS they finished their meal Arizona asked Callie to dance to violin music playing. Callie was more than happy to oblige. Arizona had her hands on her waist while Callie was resting her hands on her shoulder. They couldn't help but smile at each other. Arizona's blue eyes just glistened in the night light. As they buried each other's heads into each other's necks, everything seemed perfect. It was perfect.

"What do you say we continue this night downstairs in my apartment" Arizona had asked with a raised eyebrow knowing exactly what she was implying.

"That sounds amazing," It was all giggles and laughs on the stairway down. By the time they read the door they could not keep their hands off each other. Wrapped in each other's hair trying to unzip another's dress. As they continue like this until they get to Arizona's bedroom, they finally come up for a breath. Arizona stares deeply into Callie's eyes knowing that she wants to take her time with Callie. She does not want to rush this because it's special. It's their first time together.

 **Arizona's POV**

I took both her hands in mine and leaned forward to kiss her lips tenderly. Our lips brushed against one another, warm and I descended to the bed on top of her and our lips met again. This time we kissed in earnest.

Her mouth was wider than mine and she covered me with it. I searched for her tongue, finding it and taking it into my mouth sucking it into me. Oh what heaven. I felt her tongue moving against my lips moving from side to side. I ran my fingers through her hair as I sucked her mouth, and then our tongues met and wrestled again for victory. I was staring at her golden face. We started to struggle over who would lick the other's skin next. I wanted to giggle as our competitive spirit came alive again in this new fashion. Our hot breath mingled in the small space between us. I could feel the air from her body dallying around my mouth, nostrils, and eyes before I breathed it inside of me, taking a further piece of her into me. While her happy voice rang out, I made my move and got a tickling lick on each side of her mouth. She touched at the places I had licked with her hands, while still smiling at me. All I could see was her smile and her shining white teeth. I felt her breath on my face as I moved my head back from the soft kiss.

She let out a squeak and then her breaths became very shallow as I continued rubbing her through a tiny black lacy thong. The first sensation was the slickness of the material. The second was the feel of her outer labia through the fabric. Then after just a second, it was the slow warmth emanating from her, seeping into my hand. She was hot, steaming. I started to notice the smell in the air from her. I closed my eyes, smelling the sex, smelling her body, a body that was excited about, of all things, me.

When we started kissing again, her arms were wrapped around me, holding me tight, but after a little while I felt her hands beginning to creep around my body with more purpose. I took a pause to truly notice her beautiful body. My eyes walked up her long legs that reached towards me, over her curved hips, up to her full breasts with dark, brown, wide nipples that were erect and waiting for me, and finally up her long neck to her soft wet lips that I had been exploring for the last while.

I crawled to her and slid my body up the length of hers, our two wet sweaty bodies sliding with ease against one another. I stopped when my lips were just an inch from hers.

"Don't move," she whispered. Then she started to wiggle down my body underneath me on my hands and knees until my right breast dangled above her mouth. "Don't you ever move," she said again and her tongue came out. She began circling my breast, licking around it over and over, then spiraling up to my nipple. My nipples were harder than I had seen them in a long, long time, and she took advantage of the fact. Her tongue came out and started licking back and forth across it.

What a woman I was with.

She spread her legs for me and I got right in between them. This was a moment I was waiting for. We thrusted back and forth we're making moans coming out mouths. Callie's body began flaying as I sped up. My pussy walls were clenching; my thighs quivered. I fell hard into the bed, losing control of my body, collapsing on my angel. I heard an almost animal groan coming from my mouth into my arm as I came and came. My mound was soaking wet. Oh wow... Callie was finally able to slow down her breathing as we both just came from an earth shattering orgasm.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw something I will never forget. Her head was next to mine rose up by her elbow on the bed. She was looking at me with an emotion in her eyes I had never seen in another,. However, I felt it, I knew exactly what she was feeling because I felt the exact same way. I love her and I just want to spend all my time with her in this bed.

"That was amazing Calliope, thank you"

"No, thank you"

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said with a huge smile on her face. I took my arm and put under Callie's head to support her head and to also bring her closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and noticed that she had already gone to sleep. It was that moment on that I knew, she was one, Calliope Ighegenia Torres, is the one. I will never let her go. I want this view to be my view every night for the rest of my life. I don't think she's ready to move in with me but I will ask her eventually. I want this woman in my life everyday.

 **Note: I want to take a second to say my previous chapter 10 was almost exactly written word by word from another chapter I had read from an author I respect. I understand if you stop reading because what I did was rude and just plain out wrong. I apologize to the author of Magic; it was a huge mistake on my part. I completely changed the scene and made it mine. I am so sorry again. Never again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I am having trouble thinking of how I want to move forward. I have several ideas in place but deciding which route to take. I am taking a major forward in time. They are soon coming up on their six month anniversary. Sorry if it takes me longer to update. Anyone who watches the women's world cup GO USA! Enjoy this short fluffy chapter. Pure fluff**

Ever since that first month anniversary, things started to speed up in their relationship. All this taking it slow plan is starting to circle the drain. Callie and Arizona both had hectic schedules and would try to spend as much time together whenever they could. Rather it was taking a nap together in the on-call room, eating lunch together or just sleeping over at Arizona's place since it was across the street from the hospital. Among that they did other things if you know what I mean. Both ladies loved spending time together. They appreciated their relationship and everyone around them just loved seeing them together. Callie and Arizona could not think of anyone else they would rather be seeing.

They enjoyed glancing at each other from afar, walking down the hallways of Seattle Grace Hospital, filling it with laughter and smiles. Callie the head of orthopedic surgery and Arizona being the head of pediatric surgery, the women represented a powerhouse couple.

"There are my two favorite ladies" Tim yelled at from down the hallway. "Rumor has it that both of you are officially off duty, which is rare. As your best friend and brother, some of your fellow coworkers and I are going to Joe's for a drink. Care to join us? Actually you should join us because all you two do is work and go home." Callie and Arizona turned to look at each other and smile because they didn't care about going out they enjoyed each other's company. As soon as they locked eyes they locked hands as well.

"You two disgust me with your lovey dovey affections"

"Tim, brother, I love you and like you said before we both have off and want to spend it together because we hardly see each other"

"C'mon sis, live a little, go outside for once, be lovey dovey outside for all I care as long as your OUTSIDE" Tim emphasized on the outside.

"Well babe, Tim has a point, we hardly go out because we never get a chance to go out, I wouldn't mind having a drink with our coworkers" Callie said with those big brown eyes that just melted Arizona's soul.

"Ugh fine" Arizona said knowing she had once again given into Callie's pleading eyes. "As long as I get to take you home" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear very seductively and kissing her earlobe.

"Mmmm wouldn't have it any other way"

At Joe's it seemed almost all the attendings were there. Teddy, Mark, Derek, even Bailey was there.

"You brought the power couple to join us, seriously Tim?" Mark said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, one is my sister, the other is my best friend, I saw them I invited them"

"What were you doing at the hospital then if your intention wasn't to look for us?" Callie asked curiously.

"I was waiting on someone but apparently they had already left" Tim said while getting a glance at Teddy. Teddy couldn't help but smile back.

"How long ya'll been dating again, lord knows none of us keep track with how fast people date at the hospital" Bailey asked.

"Actually our six month is in two weeks I think" Arizona said while smiling and taking Callie's hand up to her lips to give it a sweet and tender kiss. As soon as she did that, there were awes coming from the group. They both couldn't help but blush. After taking several of drinks and everyone feeling buzzed they decided to head home. Arizona couldn't but notice the amount of attention Tim and Teddy were giving each other. She was happy for her brother, going for someone serious. Besides she loved her brother because he brought the love of her life. "Ready to call it a night Calliope?"

"Yes I am"

As they arrived at the apartment Callie noticed that she didn't have clothes for tomorrow and that she should probably go sleep at home.

"Calliope don't be ridiculous, you keep clothes here because you are always too lazy to take home. Doesn't matter if you wear the same clothes, we switch into our scrubs anyways."

"You always know what to say Arizona, how did I get so lucky." Callie says while grabbing Arizona's waist pulling her closer

"You got the bad side of the coin by meeting my brother first but you know what they say, save the best for last" After that statement Arizona went in for the kiss. She stared at Callie's lips one last time before put her lips onto hers. Her lips were always soft and tasted like vanilla. Arizona loved that. It was a slow, passionate and tender kiss that just weakened them both at the knees. After that sweet kiss they just parted and slowly opened each other's eyes. They both smiled recognizing they opened them at the same time. They felt that they didn't need sex to feel intimate or close to each other. Sometimes it was the hallway glances, smiles, hand holding or even sweet tender kisses like that, it made them feel close and connected to each other. It made the relationship so easy. Many say it's the honeymoon phase but both ladies knew that feeling would never go away. A person just knows sometimes, they just know. Callie and Arizona climbed into bed together because they loved sleeping together. Spending the night in each other's arms was heaven on earth. Arizona turned on her side while Callie buried her face into her neck and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Those moments were perfect where the outside world couldn't bother them. Not at that moment. Before Arizona drifted off to sleep she whispered, "Calliope I love you to the moon and back" Callie couldn't help but smile at that statement. It had become a regular thing for them to say to the moon and back. Neither knew why but it just felt right.

"I love you to the moon and back Arizona, good night"

 **Note: I think I know how I want to approach this, hope you enjoyed the fluffy short chapter, embrace , live and, love the fluff. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Sorry about not updating as frequent as I usually do. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Hope your weekend was great. USA is the champions of the world!**

 _*Voicemail message* Hey Callie, I need to talk to you, um… I can't speak about this over the phone. Call me so we can set up a time to meet up. Don't tell Arizona about this please._

Callie ended the voicemail completely confused. Tim had never seemed so serious in his life. She put her phone away quickly when she heard Arizona coming out of the shower.

"Why didn't you join me?" Arizona asked while giving Callie a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I had to make a couple calls" Callie said. She hated lying to Arizona because relationships are all about honesty and trust. She is torn because Tim is like a brother to her yet Arizona means everything to her. She already said the lie, next time she won't have to lie. "Hey before I forget, I got us the weekend off and was wondering if you would like to spend the weekend away with me?"

"Wait, isn't it our anniversary this weekend?"

"I don't know just thought it would be fun to spend the weekend away" Callie said while trying to hid her smile that she was hiding something. She planned on going big for their 6 month because Arizona went all out for their first month together. She wanted to plan a small get away from them because they only see each other at the hospital or at Arizona's apartment. Their schedules were completely hectic lately. Their love kept growing every day, every day Callie could feel her heart expand like the Grinch towards the end of the movie. She didn't want this to go away. She is willingly to admit that she wanted to marry Arizona. During her years in the Army she never thought she would find true love, Arizona taught her that it was possible. Her family abandoned her; Tim swopped in and saved her. Arizona saved her. She wasn't in love with Arizona because she saved her; she was in love with her because everything was much clearer with Arizona. Her future was clearer, everything she ever debated about wanting, was crystal clear with Arizona.

"Whatcha thinking about" Arizona said admiring the face Callie makes when she concentrates.

"You" Callie responded while giving her a big smile and leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek while holding her other cheek in her hand. Arizona loved those kisses, those were the kisses that were simple and meaningful because it was something that seemed we have been doing all our lives. Loving each other like that.

After a Callie showering they headed to the hospital for their shifts. In the car, Callie texted Tim telling him to meet up at the hospital around 2pm, when Arizona was in surgery. She was really freaked out by Tim because he didn't want Arizona to know any of this.

Callie had a pretty laidback morning, two simple surgeries and a couple of broken arms and legs that just needed a cast. Even though she was cruising through the hospital she realized that she needed to get back to her office to meet Tim. She grabbed all her charts and took them to her office meanwhile she waited for him. As soon as she opened the door Tim was sitting in the chair opposite from her. He stood up when she walked and said, "Hey Callie." He got up and hugged before sitting back down.

"How are you and Arizona?"

"Great, for our anniversary I'm going to give her the lease for the apartment I found for both of us. I want us to share an apartment not say this was mine or yours."

"That's awesome, are you sure she won't be mad about searching with you?"

"That's why I signed but she has to as well, if she wants look than I am happy to look again but the I want the idea to be that I want to move in with her"

"Aren't you guys moving a little fast? I mean it's only been 6 months"

"Tim, when we were back in Iraq, 6 months felt like forever because it never felt soon enough to go home. I learned to cherish every day, appreciate every day. I have loved her and appreciated her for 6 months, I have learned that I will love and appreciate her for years to come, for a lifetime to come. I want to marry her. I want to devout my life to this one person. The person who is way to chirpy in the morning, butterfly scrub caps, wheelie shoes, watches way too much reality shows, calls herself awesome whenever she's right and everything else in between. So no, it's not too fast" Tim could not help but smile that he named all her flaws instead of perfections because her flaws to her with the perfections. In Callie's eyes Arizona had no flaws; she accepted every one of them and still loved her. That's a true relationship when you love everything that you hate about them. He truly admired their relationship.

"Now, Tim, you did not come here to talk about Arizona, unless you are and you're going to tell she's cheating on me?!" Callie said being hysterical

"Oh my god no Callie! Wait, are you cheating on her?"

"What?! Are you crazy? I love her"

"Will you let me talk than?" Tim yelled. Callie nodded her head acknowledging that she was all ears.

"Callie when was the last time you been home for a whole day and night?"

"Like a month ago, when I went to get a small case of clothes to keep at Arizona's, that's when I realized I wanted her and I to have a place together because I didn't want to keep bringing and taking clothes back"

"Have you checked your mail?"

"No, now that you mention it, I should"

"Well, I came to talk to you about that, last week I got a letter and thought you got yours so I was waiting for your call but I never got it. When you invited me for dinner last week I thought you were talk about it but you didn't even mention it, you guys seemed so happy so I assumed you hadn't read it. So I made a couple calls and everybody got it the same time, nobody was delayed." Tim was rambling completely avoiding what the actual letter was about.

"Tim, are you going to tell me what the actual letter said, I got surgery in an hour, so please take your time" Callie said sarcastically. Tim acknowledging the sarcasm rolled his eyes at her and got back to being serious.

"Callie we got called back" Tim said in low whisper. Callie's face went pale, completely blank; she knew exactly what those words meant. She didn't want to believe it.

"I didn't get a letter maybe I'm not going back" Callie said like she was hanging on a thin piece of string for hope.

"I called our Major General and said everyone in our sect was getting sent back, we report in a month and supposedly comeback in 4-5 months" Tim said putting air quotes around the months because they lied once, it's easy for them to lie again. They had promised them a year. Callie, six months ago didn't care how much time it was, she would come back if it meant giving another soldier more time with their family. Now, she had Arizona, she was her family. Tim was her family over there now she felt as if Arizona was her family as well. Callie couldn't form any words; her mind and heart were racing.

"Our six month anniversary, how I am going to look her in the eye and tell her I want us to live together and then leave in a month? How do I do that Tim?" Callie said while her eyes started to feel watery. Tim got up from the chair and came around her desk to hug her. Callie survived some terrible things and whenever she had a panic attack he learned that hugging her tight calmed her down. "I have to break up with her, when you left she thought she couldn't trust people anymore, now both us leaving at the same time is going to break her, I need to break up with her so she doesn't feel it when I leave" Callie said while practically sobbing, she was amazed those words were even formed. Tim took a step back realizing what Callie had just said, he knew his sister wouldn't let people in that easily.

"No…no you don't get to do that. I know she has trouble letting people in heck I caused part of that when I signed up for the army. She loves you and you love her, you need a reason to keep fighting while we are over there. If not then I know you are going to give up and I won't have it. I refuse to see you give up in the worst place in the world because God forbid what might happen. Life is a bitch and we have all received our fair share of it bite us in the ass. However, life also brought us two amazing women that are worth fighting for. That are worth saying I want to go back home to her. So no Calliope Torres you will not break up with her, you will tell her and hug and tell her you love her and that you're willing fight if she is too. "Tim said furiously. Callie stared at Tim before wiping her tears away noticing that he was right. She wanted to fight for their relationship. Arizona was everything for her.

"I told Teddy, and thank the world for her because she gets it; she's been there before she knows the drill. I know she is putting on a brave face, but she's willing to fight with me. We've only been together for three months and I am forever grateful. "

"Ok, I'm going to tell her, I want to get the letter though, can you go get it at my house and put it under the mat at Arizona's front door."

"Of course" Tim gave her one last hug and kiss on the forehead because he knew she had surgery. He looked her in the eyes and they gave each other a look that Callie would be ok for the rest of the day. They friendship was so close that they could just look at each other with such ease and know exactly what the other was thinking.

After a while Callie was walking out the OR getting ready to scrub out. Her mind was so distracted that she doesn't even know how she was able to perform surgery after what Tim had told her. All she could think about what was how she was going to tell Arizona. She hoped that she didn't screw that surgery up because her mind was elsewhere. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to prevent from crying. Lord knows if someone found her crying Arizona would know and come looking for her because news fly way to fast around here.

"Dr. Torres are you alright?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Dr. Hunt , I'm sorry I will be out of your way in just a minute let me scrub out"

"Callie…"

"Dr. Hunt, how long has it been since you've gone back?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you were a trauma doctor on site in Iraq, I know your story. I sorry to hear about your fellow soldier's sir"

"Oh…well it's been a few years since that, I was honorably discharged and hope to return someday if the army allows me to"

"Well, I just called back and I was promised a year. I know I sound like a brat saying where my year is considering the army is the most unpredictable thing there is but, I have people now, this staff is my family, family that I didn't have before. I really want my year"

"Ahhhh, well we all sign up for different reasons. However, when we are all in the combat zone, we all have the same purpose, to serve our country and trying to stay alive. You committed yourself to it and have done an amazing service to this country that I am grateful for. It sucks when you got people you leave behind but if they love you they will fight alongside you. Are this people or particular person willing to fight with you?" Owen asked knowing she knew that he was implying Arizona.

"I think so, I just found out a couple hours ago, I haven't told her" Callie said in a low whisper

"I believe she is willing to fight if you give her the chance" Owen gave Callie a hug and a salute. She saluted back. He scrubbed in and went into the OR leaving Callie alone.

She was going to tell Arizona, she just needed to know how.

 **Note: Hope you liked it; let me know your predictions on how she should tell Arizona or Arizona's reactions. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Something came up that I couldn't update this chapter yesterday. So I'm updating this one and the next one today. I apologize if the military letter is incorrect I don't know how that would work so I improvised.**

Thursday:

"Hey where are we going this weekend?" An eager Arizona asked.

"You will find out when we get on a plane tomorrow" Callie said, while enjoying Arizona not being able to control what we are doing

"Hold up, we are flying there? We work at a hospital Calliope can we do that? Well, what I should wear?" Arizona said trying to pry out more information out of her.

"Arizona, will you trust me? I talked it out with it chief, he was a tad upset that we couldn't be on call but hey we kick ass in out departments and deserve some time off, short little getaway."

"Calliope, you know I hate surprises"

"Speaking of surprises, I need to talk to you about something serious " Callie put down the wine that she was drinking and went outside to open the door. She bent down to retrieve the envelope that Tim had put under the welcome mat. She picked it up and took a huge deep breath. She was mentally praying everything would be ok.

"Calliope what's in your hand, is it part of the trip?"

"Arizona you might want to sit down for this, I'm debating on whether I should tell you before or after the trip. However, you are my girlfriend and mean so much to me that you deserve to know"

"Calliope you're scaring me" Arizona said while taking a seat in the couch.

Callie stared down at the envelope and then looked back at Arizona. A bead of sweat was forming on her forehead. She handed Arizona the envelope and told her to open it and read it out loud. Arizona took the envelope and looked at the address. She recognized the address and was crossing her fingers this wasn't what she thought it was. She opened read:

 _Dear Officer Dr. Calliope Torres,_

 _The United States of America Army is calling you back into duty. Your sect is assigned to report to Afghanistan station, must report on August 7, 2015. A flight is settled for August 6, 2015. Expected to report for 5 months._

Arizona couldn't even keep reading because she was already balling. She couldn't believe this. The love of her life was getting sent back to the war zone. She buried her face into her hands not being able to hold back the tears. Callie immediately sat next to her and held her. Seeing Arizona cry formed tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before Callie was crying alongside her. Both ladies were crying into each other's shoulders not holding anything back. "I love you so much Arizona" Was all Callie could say to her at the moment. Nothing would change the fact that she was leaving and wasn't returning for months. She pulled Arizona off her shoulder and took her thumb to wipe off her tears. She grabbed Arizona by the shoulders and said, "I love you, I don't want to break up with you because you are everything to me, now I want you to fight with me, but if you don't want to, tell me right now and I will walk out that door completely understanding. "

"Calliope…" Arizona said while recomposing herself. "Is Tim leaving as well?" Callie shook her head while another tear rolled down her face.

"Well then, he better look out for you because if something happens to you on his watch, I will kill him when he gets back" Arizona said while smiling. Callie relieved, knowing that she was willing to fight alongside her. Arizona took her hands and cupped Callie's cheek. She gently caressed her cheek and stared at her eyes with pure lust. When their lips touched, the world felt to have stopped. It was passionate and slow. Arizona mutters a soft moan. Their lips part as they take deep breaths.

"Calliope, I will fight for you till the end, I love you and it's going to slowly kill me not having you by my side but I know you're going to come back to me. You better come back to me."

"Arizona Robbins I will do everything in my power to make sure I come back into your arms"

"Can we just hold each other before we have to go in for our shift at the hospital" Arizona asked. Callie nodded and put her arm around Arizona's shoulder. They just lay on the couch enjoying each other's presence. These moments mattered more than anything now that Callie was going back.

* * *

The door opened into Arizona's office, "Hey you paged?" Teddy asked. Soon she realized that Arizona's eyes were completely red and she had a box of tissues right next to her. She finally realized that Callie had told her about their deployment. She quickly went close to Arizona and hugged her tight while she cried into her lab coat. She rubbed circles on Arizona's back telling her to let it all out. After a couple of minutes Arizona sniffled and stopped crying and thanked Teddy. "How are you handling this so well, I was a wreck when Tim left the first time" A sad Arizona asked.

"I've been in his shoes before Arizona; I know what it's like to leave loved ones behind. It hurt like a bitch when he first told me but then I realized he would try as hard as hell to come back, that's what I would do. I love him and I'm willing to fight with him" She said sincerely.

"Wow, I never thought I would meet someone who cares so much about him, but Teddy, I don't know if I can handle having to important people being deployed at the same time. I don't know if I can handle it. Callie gave me an easy way out,"

"I'm going to stop you right there Arizona Robbins, we see trauma every day, heck you see it in small tiny humans yet you never gave up because it's hard. You keep fighting because someone has to. Callie is fighting when others don't want to, she's doing her job. You support, love and fight for her. I've never seen you take the easy way out because it was too hard, don't you dare start on me now"

"Oh my god you're right, I want to marry Calliope. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Who ever said life was easy is straight out stupid. I'm fighting for her. You better be with me every step of this because I don't think I could do it alone"

"Of course" Teddy confirmed for Arizona. "I need to go I have surgery, are you going to be ok? Call Tim he wants to talk to you" Arizona nodded saying she was fine and she would call Tim.

The phone rang 3 times before there was an answer on the other line:

 _T: Hello?_

A: Hey Tim

 _T: Zona, whats up?_

A: I'm okay, *sniffling*

 _T: She told you didn't she_

A: Yea

 _T: Don't worry sis I will do everything I can to protect her, we got each other's backs_

A: I know but I can't help but worry you know

 _T: I know, but hey by this time tomorrow you will be on a plane and into a private getaway with Callie, just take it one day it at time. Enjoy the time you have with her_

A: You're right, do you know where we're going

 _T: I do, but I won't tell you, it's not fair to Callie_

A: Tim?

 _T: Yea?_

A: I love you, it hurt like a bitch when you left me the first time and it's going to hurt like a bitch when you leave again because you're taking the love of my life, so just do me a favor?

 _T: Anything sis_

A: Bring her back to me so I can propose when she gets back

 _T: I usually say it's too soon for this but hey we are risking our lives for 5 months, I will do everything I can to bring her back to you so you can propose_

A: When we get back, let's have dinner just the two of us, it's been a while

 _T: That's a deal, hey I got to go, I got a house to build today. Love you zona_

A: Love you too

Arizona hung up and stared at her phone. These were going to be the hardest 5 months of her life. Yet like Tim had said, need to take it one day at a time. That's what she intended to do.

 **Note: Shorter than usual sorry about that. Arizona is struggling with all this information at once but she shall pull through. Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: This chapter involves their 6-month anniversary surprise trip. Give them some happiness before Callie has to leave. Hope you like it.**

 _*Airline A126 to San Francisco will be departing in 30 minutes*_

"Let's go Arizona we can't miss our flight" Callie said while walking towards the gate. She stopped when she realized Arizona wasn't following her.

"We're going to San Francisco?" Arizona said while having the biggest smile on her face. Callie couldn't help but smile at the beautiful site, she was going to miss seeing that smile everyday. " You know I've always wanted to go to San Francisco"

"I do know that"

"Calliope, I love you so much, you're too good for me what did I do to deserve you?" Arizona said while a tear was forming. Callie quickly stepped in and kissed away her tear.

"Hey, hey, Arizona don't cry on me today ok? We are going to San Francisco to enjoy ourselves and celebrate this amazing relationship that we have together. So please grab my hand and let's board the plane" Arizona nodded at Callie, while taking her hand. She put her head on her shoulder while reminiscing on her life and how lucky she was to have found Calliope. When they boarded the plane Arizona quickly fell asleep on Callie's shoulder. Callie just observed Arizona sleeping, her small pink lips. Her beautiful blonde hair and she knew that those blue eyes were beneath her eyelids. When Callie found out she was being deployed back, all she worried about was Arizona. Callie wasn't sure about the moving in together thing but she was willing to try if Arizona wanted to as well. She knew that she would return within the year, she was ok with that cause she thought it was enough time. However when she met Arizona there was never going to enough time because she wanted all her time to be with Arizona. She's not prepared to leave her in a month. She wasn't ready.

"I love you Arizona" she quietly whispered while planting a kiss on her cheek. Arizona shuffled in her seat but still smiled while continuing to sleep.

* _We will be landing in San Francisco in about 15 minutes. Welcome to California folks*_

As they boarded off, Callie rented a car to take them to their hotel. Callie had reserved a hotel right on the pier. You could see the Golden Gate Bridge and pier 39 and the Att Park. The view was just incredible. This room must've been a fortune. I mean as head of our departments we make good money but this is just ridiculous. Wondering if she was spending way too much money because she was leaving. Callie came up behind her and put her arms around her waist and kissed Arizona on the neck. She noticed that Arizona was a little uncomfortable.

"Arizona are you ok?"

"Calliope, this hotel is amazing and you've ordered what seems to be expensive wine. I mean I know we make good money but just because you're leaving doesn't mean you have to go all out" Callie couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's statement.

"You don't remember about my dad do you?" Arizona took a second to recollect when Calliope finally opened up to her about her family. She literally wanted to face palm herself when she remembered he owned several hotels across the nation.

"Wait but you said he cleared you out when you told you were a lesbian" Arizona asked really confused.

"Well my dad didn't change the family number that we use at hotels for discounts...wait why are talking about my disgraceful family on our 6 month anniversary getaway" Callie asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Right sorry. You're completely right so what's the plan"

"Well I would like to stay in bed with you all day but I do have something for us outside this room, get dressed"

"Wait.. How?"

"Oh, um formal"

As Arizona walked out of the bathroom she was wearing blue sleeveless dress that the hem hits the knee. It complimented her skin tone perfectly and brought out her beautiful blue eyes. It had a scribble like pattern it. She was wearing black silhouettes that just added to everything. Absolutely stunning. Callie couldn't take her eyes off her. While Callie had on a inlined piped bodycon dress that complimented every single curve she had. It was magenta color that just went really well with her skin tone. She was wearing black heels that just showed off her perfect toned legs. Both ladies but stop the drool coming out of each other's mouths. Both were breathtakingly beautiful.

"Um..." Was all Callie could say because Arizona had just left her speechless

"How do I look" said Arizona fishing for a compliment

"Breathtakingly beautiful" Callie responded

"Calliope you look stunningly beautiful as well"

Callie took her hand and escorted her out to the car as they drove out to a restaurant that overlooked the pier and Golden Gate Bridge. The people around us looked like business owners and billionaires. However, when we sat across from each other I couldn't care, because the only person who drew Arizona's attention was her amazing girlfriend. They held hands at the table as they talked about their recent cases at the hospital. They even talked about Tim and Teddy and how that relationship is going. They talked about everything except the deployment which was exactly what each of them needed.

After having an amazing meal, Callie took her to the Coit tower which overlooked the beautiful city of San Francisco. The night view was just speechless. Callie observed Arizona being in complete awe over the sight and admired everything about her.

"Arizona..."

"Calliope if you're going to propose to me right now, I'm gonna ask you to wait" Arizona said with all seriousness in her face

" No Arizona" Callie chuckled at her. "For our first month anniversary you went completely above and beyond. You totally took my breath away and here I am watching you getting your breath taken away that was the goal. I'm not going to propose marriage but I am going to propose another idea." Callie took a step closer and grabbed both of Arizona's hands. They looked into each other's eyes.

" I've been moving clothes back and forth from your apartment to mine. And I want more than that I want to be able to say lets go home instead of let's go to yours or mine. I want to share memories with you in a place where we have equal space in the closet. I don't want to wake up and say oh I need to go to my apartment to pick some stuff up. So my proposal is that we get a place together. Actually..." She took out her handbag and pulled out the lease and listing she had already picked out "I had found us this condo that's closer to the hospital than your apartment is, I signed the lease and all I need is for you to sign it as well. If you don't want to do it like this we can look for places together I don't care I just know that I want to call a place home for both of us. I know I leave in a month and it's going to be hard being alone but I want to be over there and say I want to go home to my girlfriend and lay in our bed together. I want to go home. Can you give me that?" Arizona was in tears realizing that she wanted the same thing. She was trying to find ways to tell calliope to move in with her but could never do it.

"Calliope, if I sign those papers how soon can you and I share a bed together before you leave?"

" If you sign them right now, I call Tim and settles it with the landlord and it's ours as soon as we get back. We can sleep together in OUR home in 4 days tops"

"Call Tim and tell him to go get us the keys to our home" Arizona said while gently cupping Callie's cheeks to kiss her. She was happy for this new step in their relationship. Everything felt right with her. EVERYTHING.

"Can we go back go the hotel. I want to celebrate another way of you know what I mean"

They went back to the hotel and enjoyed each other's bodies. Completely savoring each second they had exploring each other's bodies. This was going to be a moment remembered forever. This was love, and neither woman was ready to let go of it any time soon.

 **Note: hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what your thoughts**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: ummm...enjoy :)**

That weekend was nothing but perfection. Callie had taken both of them sightseeing and to amazing restaurants. They went to Ghirardelli square and shared an ice cream sundae. Arizona got so messy that Callie licked it off her face and fingers. Arizona just looked at her in pure lust. It wasn't long before they were in the hotel room appreciating one another again. The weekend was nothing but perfection and both ladies wanted nothing but to stay there forever away from the hospital and all the responsibilities they had. Soon enough they were on a plane back to Seattle.

"How was our sixth month anniversary?" Callie asked sincerely.

"Nothing but perfect" Arizona said while grabbing her cheek and pulling her closer for a kiss. She could feel Callie under the kiss, Arizona loved that about her it made her smile as well. They settled on their seats and held hands the whole flight back. Arizona had the window seat and just couldn't help but gaze out the window and think about the events happening in a month. Callie was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She loved that sight it made her grateful for everything she had. It was small things like that just reminded her that she was going to marry Calliope. She kept gazing at Calliope until she dozed off as well. After a couple of hours they both stirred as they felt the plane land. As they both woke they looked at each other and just smiled. This was what Callie was talking about. Waking up everyday next to her in their home. Callie took the dance to plant a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure this is their plane Tim?" An annoyed Teddy asked.

"Yes, jeez Teddy, Callie texted me their flight before they boarded the plane"

"Well why did you get us here so early"

"Because planes make me nervous ok," Tim said seriously. Teddy looked at him with a concern on her face. She went to hug him and put a chaste kiss on his lips. Tim did a small moan, knowing it was exactly what he needed.

"Hey don't get it on, in the airport" Callie said holding back a chuckle. The happy couple quickly parted with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Here let me help you with your bags" Tim said trying to avoid any further embarrassment. "Oh that reminds me these are yours" Handing them a pair of keys. "I got you four just like you requested Callie, curious though why four?"

"Well cause one is for Teddy and another is for you Tim but I'm keeping it for emergency reasons" she said while handing a key to Teddy. Teddy was completely shocked. She was not expecting that.

"The place has two bedrooms, and you guys mean a lot to both of us, so if you ever need the guest bedroom feel free to walk in and use it, but no sex or secret sex. Tim and I are going to be gone and I don't want Arizona alone Teddy and you shouldn't be alone either so I figured you guys could keep each other company" Arizona looked at her in pure admiration she had thought ahead just for her well being. She was going to stay with Teddy all the time she possibly could but wasn't sure about it. Callie had read her mind and had gotten her a key to their new place. They all went to eat afterwards before getting to the new apartment and packing it with furniture.

"This place is ridiculously close to the hospital, all of you live there or what and this is just convenience and saying you have a house" Tim asked.

"Yea pretty much" all three ladies muttered. Tim just chuckled at all of them. After a couple of hours they were able to get furniture in the place and it looked semi complete. The woman were ok with that, the only thing that mattered was that the main bedroom was completely set up. It was, so the job was complete. It was getting pretty late and everybody was leaving. Callie and Arizona were finally alone. They both sat on the couch.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Arizona said while laying her head on Callie's chest.

"I'm going to miss you being chirpy every morning."

" I'm serious" Arizona said while swatting her leg.

"So am I"

"You know, that bed is brand new" Arizona said. Callie just raised her eyebrow knowing exactly what Arizona was implying. It wasn't long before moans and groans were escaping from the bedroom. People at the hospital probably heard them. After hours of straight pleasure, they laid in each other's arms.

"Promise me something Calliope"

"Anything babe"

"At least once of week we will have date night, don't care if it's here or at the bar as long as we enjoy each other before you leave" Arizona said while holding back tears.

"Hey don't cry, I promise to have a date night at least once a week before I go back, but I will come back with a bouquet of flowers as soon as I board off the plane" Arizona laughed at the comment.

"Just promise me Arizona that if it becomes too much to wait just let me know instead of stringing me out"

" No, it will never be too much because I love you with all my heart. You consume my everyday thoughts it would never be too much. It will be hard I'm not going to deny that but I will never stop fighting for you, NEVER"

The next day they returned to the hospital getting back to their original lives. Before walking in through the doors of the lobby they gave each other a kiss to start off the day.

" Welcome ladies, hope you enjoyed your vacation cause yall almost gave me a heart attack without my head of ortho and peds" Chief Webber commented.

"Thanks chief" both ladies said.

"Before I forget, someone is in your office "

Callie was confused because the only person who ever visited her in the office was Tim but she knew he wasn't coming over. She hated meeting people in her office because it was so secretive. "Hey want me to go with you? I don't have surgery for another hour and Karev is doing my rounds" Arizona asked noticing the confusion and fear in Callie's face.

"Um.. Yea I would like love that" she said while grabbing her hand walking to her office. When she opened the door she could not believe who was sitting in front of her desk. She just froze.

"Hey Callie" the mystery girl said. Arizona kept staring at her not recognizing her at all. Until she realized how much she looked like Callie. It took her a moment but Arizona might have puzzled who she was.

"Aria, what are you doing here" Callie said furiously. Arizona was right, it was her sister who disowned her alongside the rest of her family.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins head of pediatric surgery" she said while sticking her hand out for Aria. Strangely, Aria took her hand and shook it.

"Aria Torres, Callie's sister if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going to assume this is your..."

"Girlfriend, Aria say it, Girl-friend" Callie said still furious.

"Jeez chill Callie, I wasn't sure if you got married yet I wouldn't know, nice to meet you Callie's girl-friend" Emphasizing on girlfriend.

" Um, I should prep my patient for surgery, I gotta go babe see you at lunch" she said while planting a kiss on her cheek. "Nice meeting you Aria"

"Likewise Arizona"

"Did dad send you?"

"No he doesn't know I'm here"

"How did you find me?"

"You used your family membership code for a hotel in San Francisco, I'm head of the company now so I told everybody not to tell dad, and I got all the information you used. I have waited 9 years for you to use that code"

"I've been in the army for 5"

"Yea but you told us for when you started med school, and you signed up for army after your first year so they could pay your med school bills, I tried to keep tabs where I could, but once I heard you were in the army it was 5 years of not knowing anything"

"Well you all disowned me"

"Callie, I'm here aren't I, I kept tabs, I sent you letters"

"That was you? There was never a return address"

" Yea it was me" Soon quickly her Callie's pager went off. She had a 911 page to the ER.

"Go, I will wait in your office"

" I don't know how long I will be" Callie remarked still a bit annoyed that Aria was there looking all innocent as if nothing happened.

" I've waited 9 years I can wait a couple of hours" Aria said while giving her a warm smile.

 **Note: So... Aria is there...what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Aria is here, WhtTimeIsGud4U inspired me on this chapter and basically to starting this whole story.**

It had taken a lot longer than anticipated with the page,Callie even instructed a nurse to go find Aria to tell her that she could leave because she would be in the OR for a couple more hours. The nurse came back telling her that she said 'she didn't mind waiting that she had waited for nine years and did not mind a few more hours.' Callie was truly impressed by her sisters persistence. Out of all the people she never expected to see her here.

She had left Aria when she was only 17. Callie is now 32 and they are six years apart which makes her 26. Callie attempted to keep tabs on her when she first told her family but she never picked up that's when she realized that she was completely disowned by her entire family. She had given up on Aria. She was seriously wondering why she was here there was no point trying to salvage their relationship. It's been broken for a long time.

After a couple more hours she was finally able to leave the OR, the guy was touch and go but she saved him because she was an amazing surgeon. When she left the scrub room she realized it was near 4 pm her sister had waited for over 6 hours. She had also missed lunch with Arizona. She texted Arizona to bring her and Aria some lunch because she must've been starving. While waiting for a text back, she just decided to go back to her office. As she came near the door she heard laughter and talking, huh she wondered who was there with her.

"So when we were in San Francisco, she got bird poop on her shirt and hair while we were walking the pier it was hilarious" Arizona and Aria burst into laughter as Arizona was telling Aria about their 6 month anniversary getaway.

"Oh my gawd, that's hilarious, it would only happen to Callie, she had such back luck and clumsiness as a kid" Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sister and girlfriend talking as if they had known each other for ever. However she quickly remembered that Aria and the rest of her family practically disowned her once she told them about her being a lesbian.

" Oh hey Callie, your girlfriend here is telling me some hilarious stories, is it true that her brother brought you two together?"

" Um, yea when I went into the Army Tim stood by my side throughout everything, we usually got deployed the same time so when we were relieved from temporary duty he brought me to Seattle where I met Arizona, wait but Tim was by my side because my family had completely abandoned me" Callie said noticing her voice was slowly getting louder. Arizona took that as a cue to leave because these ladies had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey when my shift ends I'm going to head home you want me to wait for you or?"

" No it's fine I have a late surgery so I will walk home, I will see you tonight" Callie says while giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Aria hoping to see her flinch. But she didn't.

"It was nice meeting you Aria"

" Likewise Arizona, hope we can talk again assuming that Callie doesn't kill me" she said while laughing. Callie kept a stern and serious face. Arizona just looked worried. She exited Callie's office hoping that a cat fight wouldn't ensue later on and she would later hear about it from the nurses.

"So you guys live together that's a fast moving relationship I mean you guys been dating 6 months"

" No, ok you don't get to waltz into my office looking all innocent and talking to my girlfriend and telling me how to date. 9 fucking years you had a chance to come up to me but you didn't you stood by dads side. You abandoned me, I called you to tell you I was joining the army I called you so many times but not once did you pick up"

"Ok yes, when I first heard it shocked me, I was shocked because you never told me, I was completely oblivious to everything how could I have not known, you and I were attached at the hip. So when you said you were gay I literally doubted myself because I wasn't the sister I thought I was. " Aria said all gloomy.

"That's pure bs, dad manages all of our money and you were afraid of losing the money"

" Callie cmon that's not it, I didn't care I don't care in fact I'm glad you're alive and happy and in love. When I called to check up on you and I found out you signed up for the army my heart dropped. I told mom and dad and they didn't care so I moved out. I work for dad but I don't keep any money that I don't make myself. I actually have a major business deal in Seattle and hoping it flows through so I can finally leave mom and dad forever. They have managed my professional, and personal life that I want to get away and join the one person that I could talk to about anything. The one person who always supported me. Callie I'm here to repair our sisterhood, I want my sister back"

"You didn't stand by my side when I needed you the makes you think it's repairable?"

"I know I didn't stand by your side and for that I am truly sorry. I don't know if you can forgive me for that. However, you kept me in your office, you could've had me escorted out or physically kicked out, I know there is a small chance"

"Dad doesn't know you're here?"

"He knows I'm here for a business deal, but no he doesn't know I'm here to see you as well, I'm ready to leave Florida and be away from him as possible. People ask us about you and he acts as if you robbed him or totally betrayed us. I talk about you and tell them what you've been up to till you joined the army. They come to me for information"

"Aria I'm happy, I don't want dad coming after you and me. I'm happy Arizona makes me happy and makes me want to be alive"

" I solemnly promise to warn you whenever dad comes by, or if he ever secretly pops up. Arizona loves you as well she truly loves you. I can tell you're everything for her. "

"Aria I can't promise a relationship with you because I go back to Afghanistan in less than a month"

Aria was completely speechless she didn't know what to say. She thought her sister was completely done with army. Her heart felt extremely heavy and her stomach just did tons of flips. She grabbed the nearest seat and sat down. Let thing you know she's breaking down in tears.

"Oh my god Aria are you ok? "

Aria was having trouble breathing. All her life she had assumed Callie was ok and could never really cry for her because her parents wouldn't allow her to. She thought every tear she ever felt for her sister was coming out right now. Callie was checking Aria's pulse going into complete doctor mode. She cried for a solid 20 minutes that Callie was getting seriously worried. Aria pushed her away while wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"When you left I couldn't cry for you, it was forbidden so I forced myself to stop. Now you're telling me that you're going into a war zone in less than a month every single tear I've ever wanted to cry for you just came out"

Callie was completely touched by the words she had just said. She felt a tears start to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry I'm not going to a war I'm right here"

" You are, you're here"

They hugged each other and tears streamed down both of their faces. They just embraced each other in their arms. Hoping to get 9 years worth of hugs into this one hug. Callie let go because she had to check on patients.

"How long are you in town for"

"Well now that you tell me you're leaving I'm staying until you board your plane if that's ok."

"Won't dad get suspicious? No I was originally staying for 2 weeks, he won't mind if I extend it, he loves business you know that"

"Well I need to go check on some patients" Callie took out a post it from her desk and wrote her address and phone number on it"

"I don't know if I'm completely ready for a sisterhood but if you have time later this week I would like to invite you to dinner at our house"

" I would love to, I will get back to you"

"Okay"

"Okay"

Both ladies gave each other another hug before Aria left her office. Callie just stood there staring at the door. Every tear she told herself to never cry for Aria were about to come out. She felt it as soon as she saw the back of her head when she first walked into her office this morning.

Her sister was back and she didn't know if she was happy or mad.

Note: I wrote half of this while watching the new minions movie. Hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the day of the dinner with Arizona and Callie, Aria was extremely nervous. This would be their first interaction of nine years outside of the hospital. She couldn't find anything to wear until Callie had texted her to be casual. Aria thanked God for sending her a signal to relax. Aria had screwed up and she knew that. Her relationship with her sister was quickly broken when Aria decided to not stand up for Callie in front of their dad. Aria crossed her fingers and prayed that everything would go well. She finally settled in a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. She got up to the address and took three big breaths before finding the courage to knock on their door. Arizona had come up to open the door with a huge smile.

"Hey Aria come on in, Callie is finishing up dinner" Arizona was a happy person and gave Aria a hug before she stepped in. Aria had brought them wine, remembering that was Callie's favorite. "Oh and you brought wine, I like you already" she said while giving her a huge smile with dimples. Arizona's hospitality really calmed Aria's nerves. Finally Callie came out the kitchen and set the plates on the table. Aria wasn't going to go for the hug because she wasn't sure if Callie was comfortable with it.

"Well I'm going to open up this bottle while you guys take a seat" Arizona mentioned before going into the kitchen.

"How you been?" Callie asked

"Nervous to be honest, I mean dinner with my sister and my board meeting is in 2 days on Monday. I'm internally freaking out"

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her sister's comment, " Aria always open about her feelings," Aria eased a little bit when she heard Callie laugh. Oh how she missed that laugh.

"So tell me about this job of yours I mean you have your own office" Aria said hoping to get Callie to talk to her like a sister again.

"Well about 7 months ago Tim told me that he didn't want me to be depressed because I had nowhere to go so he invited me to sunny Seattle, and he had arranged me a job interview and orthopedic surgeon" Aria was sad as soon as she realized that when Callie could go home she didn't have anybody to visit. That was Aria's fault. "I was a trauma surgeon but my main focus was on orthopedics, whenever someone had a broken anything or detached limbs they would call me on site"

"Wow that's intense, and traumatic. Well you love your job right?"

"Oh definitely, I met the love of my life and the people are like family."

"Well here is a glass for you and you" Arizona said coming back with two glasses of wine and the opened bottle.

"Do you not drink Arizona" Aria asked.

"Oh I do but I'm working tomorrow, and I'm on call tonight. I can't risk going in while I've been drinking"

"Wow pretty and responsible, Callie is lucky to have you" Arizona couldn't help but blush at Aria's comment. She had grabbed Callie's hand under the table. Calliope was sweating from being so nervous. She decided to give her a kiss on the cheek to calm her.

"I'm pretty lucky to have Calliope" Arizona said after giving her a kiss. Callie was now blushing.

"Oh! You call her Calliope? Wow she really over you if she lets you call her Calliope"

The rest of the night has consisted of talking about their jobs and how life was going overall. The only person who talked about their past was Arizona. Rarely Aria would tell a story about their past. A couple of laughs were said here and there. It was quite a formal dinner but Aria was appreciating the chance Callie was willing to take. Aria didn't care if she was taking the smallest steps ever but they were still steps.

*beep beep* "Oh that's my pager, sorry calliope and Aria I'm gonna have to go" Callie and Arizona gave each other a small peck on the lips. "It was great having you Aria but I'm sorry I have to leave, tiny humans and all"

"No thanks for inviting me into your home and please go save the babies."

"Love you babe" Arizona said to Callie before giving her another kiss but on the cheek this time.

" Love you too"

Quickly after Arizona left, Aria knew it was going to be uncomfortable for Callie so she decided to call it a night of progress. "Callie I should head to my hotel"

"Your sleeping in a hotel"

"Yea until I know if my deal is through, I don't want to buy an apartment if it turns out my deal doesn't go through"

"Smart"

"Thank you, for this, it was civilized but I felt as if I got a small off of my sister back."

" Aria, I don't know if I'm read to be sisters just yet. This is was all courage and adrenaline from the last conversation we had"

"Callie, that's fine I got to have dinner with you after nine years whether it was as acquaintances or sisters I don't care I still got to do it. Take whatever time you need but I hope to become closer because I don't realize it was borrowed time"

"Well I come back in supposedly 5 months, allowing God to bring me back in one piece"

"Right of course. Thanks so much Callie"

It was the last thing Aria said before she walked out of Callie's door. Callie thought she could accept Aria back as a sister but she realized that she still needed time. She still needed time.

 **2 weeks later...**

Callie is slowly accepting Aria into her life. Not as a sister just yet but slowly as a friend. They had dinner together with Arizona and she had taken her sight seeing. Aria's business deal fell through and she would be permanently staying in Seattle. She was happy for her sister because she had felt the wrath of her father and he didn't like it when they reared in a different direction from his initiated idea. She wasn't changing her sexuality but she was leaving Florida and their father didn't like them leaving. He was upset when Callie decided to study out of state even before her coming out. Callie was glad Aria was ready to spread her wings away from their father.

Aria had kept her promise. Their father came to visit once her deal went through and Aria called her ASAP to tell her that he was in town. Callie and Arizona stayed in all day avoiding any position to run into him. She wasn't ready to confront him and Aria had respected that and told her as soon as he boarded on his plane back to Florida.

Callie and Tim were leaving in less than a week. They had spent every possible moment when they weren't working with loved ones. They weren't dying but army came with no guarantees of life. Arizona had come to terms with the fact that she was going to be alone. Her and Teddy were talking to each other because they would need each other afterwards. Now Callie and Tim were preparing a small party at Callie's to invite their friends to say farewell before they boarded. They didn't want to do it the day before because they want to spend it with their loved ones. They deserved that. Aria was even coming to the party, Tim hated her at first for abandoning his best friend but they had become neutral. He was being protective of Callie and she appreciated that. He was still like the family she had lost but was now gaining one more family member. She never saw that coming and she was grateful.

While deep in thought, Arizona came up behind Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her head on her shoulder and giving her small butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Can't believe we are having a Bon voyage type party" Arizona chuckled trying to avoid the fact of where she was going.

"Hey, for you and I it's just a party because I plan on spending every last day with you and only you" Callie said while turning around and grabbing a whole of her shoulders and cupping her face so she could stare at Arizona's beautiful ocean blue eyes. She could start to see tears being formed in Arizona's eyes, she quickly wiped them away and kissed her eyelids making Arizona smile.

"No tears until the airport okay? Than we can ball our eyes out, okay" Callie said continuing to wipe away the tears.

Arizona took a big breath and exhaled slowly trying to slow down her breathing and lower her blood pressure, " okay " she responded.

Very quickly people started to showing up and everybody either brought food or an alcoholic I beverage. Callie was seriously thinking why she didn't do it at Joe's bar.

"Torres, thanks for inviting Lexie and I to the party" Mark mentioned at the door.

"I consider both of you friends and I want to say goodbye properly not just by in the hospital hallway" Callie mentioned

" I see that she became understanding" Owen said while walking up behind her.

"Yea she did, it's a stressful and touchy topic but I think we can overcome it. I can't be afraid in front of her but I am scared to go back I've never had people waiting for me to get back. Now I have people, these people" Callie said motioning to everyone in their apartment. She was being honest and sincere these people had become like a family to her, people she had grown to hate and love at the same time.

"Officer Torres, it was a pleasure to work with you while I could and hope to work with you again"

"Likewise Officer Hunt"

The party was going well and everybody was enjoying each other, some people even came up to Tim and Callie to say good luck and they wanted them back in 5 months. Tim decided to make a minor speech.

"I just wanted to say a couple of words, I don't work in a hospital saving people everyday but I've had the honor of meeting all of you and knowing what great people you are and I'm sure Callie and I completely appreciate the support you've given us. It means a lot, we save lives, Callie saves them here and there and I am just a construction worker hoping to make people happy. I've been in the army for 5 years and I'm never had a going away party like this. I'm pretty sure Callie hasn't either. To not get all depressed myself about leaving it really does touch my heart to have such a strong support system. Before it was just me, Arizona, my dad and Callie. Now I got a room full of doctors to fix me if anything happens and strangely enough that's soothing going back. I am going to do a duty and a job I am more than honored to have. I know Callie is as well. So thank you and I'm going to let Callie talk." Tim said while raising his beer and signaling for Callie to get in front of everybody.

"Well, gee. First of all I just want to thank Seattle Grace Hospital for welcoming me in with open arms, it means a lot. All my years in med school and the army my parents were in denial of who I truly was and still are to this day. However I've come to an amazing hospital with amazing staff, facility and just cooperation. Everything I've ever dreamed of is right here. I even found the love my life when I boarded off the plane with Tim of when I first got here. I hope to see everyone when I come back in 5 months. It's weird to me that we are doing this because like Tim said it's never been done for us. It's going to hurt everyday not seeing all of you however I will be fighting for all of you. So thank you and enjoy yourselves just remember we are surgeons and have lots of responsibility"

Callie ended on a good note making everyone laugh. The party went well and Callie was able to say her tearful see you laters to the people she wanted to. Tim did as well. This is probably the first and last party to ever be thrown about deployment but Callie definitely appreciated it. She left in 4 days. She wasn't ready but yet again when is anybody ever ready?

 **Note: hope it wasn't too all over the place. The next chapter will be extremely emotional for the main characters. Deployment day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Deployment day :( I decided to put this chapter into Callie's point of view just because it gives a certain perspective. It's a very tough chapter because my older cousin who acted like my dad when my dad left me decided to join the Army. Saying goodbye was the hardest. I could write it in Arizona's view because I've been there but writing it in the soldier's view really opened my eyes up of how he probably felt. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Deployment day:**

It was August 5 and I was dreading this day from the moment Tim came into my office. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5 am. I couldn't sleep all night. I hadn't worked since the party and Arizona was called yesterday even though she had the day off with me. She was beat and as we layed in bed together I just listened to her breathing. Noticing how her chest presses against mine whenever she breathed. She had changed into my sweatshirt and sweats and I just loved it. Her blonde hair was covering my arm. She was sleeping in the crook of my arm while her arm was over my stomach. My fingers were gently stroking her arm. I took a deep breath because I wasn't fully prepared for today.

I was glad Arizona was able to sleep because if she had stayed awake with me we probably would've been crying all night or had sex. I would've loved sex but that's all we've been doing every night, day, break, in the on call room. I was truly grateful to see this. To experience this so I could keep it in my mind as long as possible. She had talked to Tim last night and he confesses that he truly wanted to return for Teddy. I was extremely happy for him to have someone he has connected with on such a deep level like I with Arizona. Whatever happens whether it's happy or sad the first I want to tell is Arizona. Even if I know it's completely irrelevant to her, she's the first person I want to tell. What does that say?

This last week has really showed me that I'm going to marry Arizona. Someday, somehow I want to marry her and wake up with our kids jumping on the bed asking us for pancakes and French toast. I want to hold her hand and feel her ring on her finger. Can't believe I leave today and I'm thinking about all of this. Oh Callie, who knew this would be your life. After seriously doing deep thinking I hadn't noticed that it was nearly 7 am. And Arizona was starting to stir in her sleep which meant she was going to wake up.

A couple of minutes later she started to stretch and yawn before she opened those beautiful ocean blue eyes of her that just make your heart melt. After a couple more yawns and stretches she finally opened her eyes, the eyes that I fell in love with the moment I met her. Those blue eyes that just add on to the immense list of things I love about her. Arizona kisses the side of my boob and then looks up at me with the saddest eyes. I told her not to cry unless we were at the airport. I told her this because if she cried I would be balling.

"Good morning beautiful" I said while giving her a kiss on top of her head

"Today's the day" she said in such a soft and sad whisper

"Today is the day" I said while running my fingers through her hair.

That entire morning everything was down in silence. Neither of us talked because we were afraid of crying too soon. Breakfast was so silent. They held hands while drinking their coffee afraid that one would leave a lot sooner than anticipated. We showered separately.

I got out of mine and looked at my uniform hanging. My hat and boots right next to it. I just stared at the Torres strip on it over the right side while it said U.S Army on the left. I was always very proud to wear the uniform however, today I was dreading. I put on my undershirt and put on my pants first. I tucked in my undershirt because it was protocol. I put my hair in a tight bun and put my watch on because that way I knew when it would be best to call Arizona. I put my boots on and tucked the ends of my pants into the boots because it was the thing to do. I tightly tied my boots. I got out of the room while holding my jacket in my arm and my bag in the other hand. Arizona was sitting on the couch with the car keys. She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

She got up from the couch and said, " Here let me help you"when she was doing the buttons she had tears in her eyes. I immediately dropped my bag and went to hug her. Her sobbing was muffled by my body conceding her. I wanted to cry with her but couldn't. One of us had to be strong.

"Omg I'm so sorry, I'm ruining your uniform" she said while still having tears streaming down her face.

I moved the strands of hair away from her face so I could look at those blue eyes. I took my hand and wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. I kissed her nose and her eyelids to wipe away her tears.

"Don't apologize ever for crying. I love you Arizona, no matter what"

We immediately went back to hugging tightly while she cried into my chest. I hugged her so tight I wasn't sure if she was breathing so I let go.

"We have to go now, okay Arizona" I said into her ear. She didn't make any sound just nodded her head. I put her head on my shoulder so we could still be close but now I had the chance to grab my bag.

When we got in the car, I took the keys from Arizona because she wasn't in any condition to drive. She tried to fight me for them but I wouldn't let her. As we drove to the airport, an old song came on, and I realized that the lyrics were perfect so I turned it up and decided to sing them to Arizona.

 _When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

 _And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

Arizona just looked at me while a small smile. I smile I had missed in that short period. She grabbed my hand and kissed it while I just looked at her. She had held my hand the entire way to the airport.

Upon arriving, several people thanked me for their service. I always appreciated that. People truly respect us and thank us. It meant a lot to me whenever someone said that. It made me smile and today I needed to smile.

While we got closer to the checkpoint, I had asked the lady who worked their if our family could join us before we boarded the flight. She looked at Tim and I noticing we were both wearing uniforms. She said it was fine and let them pass through. That was always an honor because they gave us a chance to say goodbye right before we boarded.

* _Flight A2398 to Washington D.C boards in 30 minutes*_

I looked at Tim when I heard the announcement. We had a layover in DC so that was our flight. We had 30 minutes to the most important people in our lives. 30 minutes is not enough and he knew that as well.

As we came to our gate I turned around and immediately hugged Arizona. I started crying just straight up crying. I didn't hear Arizona cry because she was being strong for me and I knew it. For the first time in a long time I was scared. I was scared of the future.

"I know you're scared, I'm scared too but I also know you love me. I love you and we will get through this. I will be waiting for you. I will be right here when you board off in 5 months and come home to me. I will wait because I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

I just tried to dry my tears and wipe them off my face. She was being strong and so should I.

"Send me letters, email me, call me even if I don't pick up just to know that you tried means everything."

"Oh you bet your ass I will"

"Arizona I boarded off the plane last time thinking what the hell am I doing in Seattle. As soon as I shook your hand, everything changed. My life changed and I could not be more grateful you matter so much to me. I love you"

Now Arizona was forming tears in her eyes but couldn't bring herself to cry. We just connected our foreheads together. Slowing down our breathing. I touched her neck and caressed her cheek slowly. Then I cupped her face and slowly went in for the kiss. Our lips finally touched. My hands roamed through her hair as I tried to feel every little detail. I could smell her scent, she smelled like flowers and vanilla all in one. A scent I had grown to completely love. I put my hand under her chin as I was just a little taller than her. We explored each other's mouths as we knew it would the last kiss for a long time. People were probably judging us but I did not care. I was saying goodbye to her in a way that has no words. _**Anyway it seemed like eternity and infinity stood still in that moment.**_

After a few minutes we finally came up for air. We just kept our heads together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"That might just be the best kiss I've ever had in my life Calliope" Arizona said still gasping for air.

"I love you Arizona Robbins and I will see you later okay."

"I love you Calliope Torres. I will see you later"

Tim and I grabbed our bags and headed to the gate. Before walking in we looked on last time behind our shoulders and saw them. We waved. I blew a kiss at Arizona and she just smiled. She mouthed _I love you._ I did too. These were going to be the hardest 5 months ever. We had completed 7 months today. I wasn't going to be here for our one year anniversary. But I was going to come back to her I promised myself that.

I will be back for her even if it's in a body bag. I will be back to my one true love.

 **Note: I know the ending was extremely sad to think about but just bare with me please. This chapter was difficult to write as I have been in this position before. Leave your comments on how Callie and Arizona will handle these 5 grueling months. Credits for the song This I promise you by NSYNC, I was listening to it while I wrote part of it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I went camping for a couple of days. I come back ready to upload another chapter and my internet breaks down. Isn't that great. Anyways hope you like it, it's just a filler chapter.**

Life is hard for both ladies. Callie doesn't usually so the front lines but this time around they needed her and her platoon to travel to the front lines to take care of the wounded soldiers. Callie made sure to pray before every one they headed out hoping she could return to Arizona in one piece.

Arizona kept herself busy in the hospital to keep her mind off Callie in a middle of the war. Whenever Callie called whether she was in the OR, doing rounds, buying groceries, or even sleeping she would answer. The kids would say hi if Arizona was on her phone talking to her. Some even asked about her, Arizona enjoyed all of them keeping her memory alive. Fellow coworkers asked how she was doing and Arizona was always happy to talk about her. It kept her close for some reason.

At first everyday was hard, Arizona and Teddy would stay up all night before going to work the next day. A couple weeks later, and phone calls later it became less painful. However whenever she heard a knock on the door her heart froze on its place. She crossed her fingers it wasn't from the government. That's how they deliver bad news when they personally show up at your front door.

It had been 3 months since Callie and Tim had left. Teddy and Arizona still slept in Arizona's apartment but they weren't attached at the hip like the were before. This morning Arizona was doing a colectomy on a 8 year old child. She was getting ready to ask for the scalpel when one of the nurses said she had a facetime call. Immediately Arizona responded yes.

"Someone put it in front of me so I can see her and she can see me" she said through her mask. A nurse had moved to be in front of her so Arizona could see her better. The nurses usually never do this because it can be distracting for a surgeon but they made the exception for Arizona and Callie because they loved them together as a couple. Everyone knew Callie was deployed overseas. No one cared that they talked during surgeries not even the chief of surgery cared. Arizona hasn't made any mistakes so far while calling and doing surgery.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to call today"

" Same, but if you're busy I can try again later but no promises" Callie responded.

"No, no, I'm doing a colectomy that I'm about an hour away from finishing. And who knows when you're going to have time again"

"Well it's been 3 months since I've left"

"3 grueling and long months"

"But there is a bright side to today you know"

"Oh yea" Arizona said while lifting her eyebrow and smirking, she knew what today was but didn't want to say anything in case Callie didn't remember which was totally fine because she should focus about saving soldier's lives

"Hey sis, tell Teddy I love her and that I will call her soon if the universe allows it"

"Hey Tim I'm glad you're still in one piece"

"They ain't gonna take me down without a fight" Tim yelled while trying to squeeze his face onto the screen before Callie pushed him away.

"Hey, this is my time with my girlfriend, you get your time later so let me be please" Callie said while pushing Tim backwards. Arizona laughed at their bickering. Their friendship truly amazed Arizona, they had each other's backs. She was jealous because she had wished calliope considered her as her best friend but also understood that Tim has been around longer and she respected that.

"Anyways, how's Aria doing Arizona?" Callie asked with complete sincerity.

"She's doing okay, her job is keeping her busy and she finally got a place of her own. She's seriously excelling in her job. Your father came on by. Otherwise I'm hanging with Aria trying to talk to her.."

"Wait my father saw you?"

"Yes" Arizona said while debating on whether she had just made the biggest mistake ever.

"What happened?"

"He just wanted to meet Aria's friends and I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and we ended up meeting"

"Can't believe she did that. I told her to keep him away from us"

Callie it was my bad, I said hi when I didn't realize she had company, she made the deal to warn you not me"

"Still though"

Arizona was finally done with her colectomy was getting ready to scrub out and had her phone hoisted up on the sink while she scrubbed out. She grabbed her phone and kept talking to Callie while walking to her office. She had some paperwork before going into her post ops.

"Arizona"

"Callie don't talk to me like that it worries me"

"Are you on your office?"

"I'm headed there right now"

"Well let me just say this before you go in... I love you and I miss you dearly and what I wouldn't give in the world to be with you especially today. You're the love of life Zona"

Callie said while forming tears in her eyes. Arizona was ready to cry at the sweet kind words of HER calliope. She was about to open her door when Callie said, " Happy one year anniversary babe, thanks for standing by me" Arizona was confused, touched and sad because Callie had to hang up on the call before Arizona could say I love you back.

When Arizona walked into her office there was a huge setup of roses on her desk. A couple of candles were lit and a pictures were posted everywhere on the wall. Pictures of them together on their adventures together. Next to the big bouquet of beautiful red roses was a bottle of wine and a small black box. Inside the box was a blue ring. Arizona wasn't sure if it was proposal ring. Lying on the bouquet of roses was a letter that read to my love.

Arizona,

Today marks the day that we decided to give it a go. However a couple weeks before that marked the day that I laid my eyes on you. This year has been the best year of my life. Even though I'm halfway across the world just know that my heart lies with you. I love you so much Arizona Robbins. You taught me to love and trust and feel safe. As a soldier I never feel safe but you created a safe haven for me. YOU ARE MY SAFE HAVEN. When I return I want to spend my time with you on our bed enjoying every last of each other's bodies. The ring you see is not an engagement ring so don't be scared. I personally want to be there for when we get engaged. This is just a ring so show my love for you and it has engraved the date of when we first started dating. I love you so much and happy one year anniversary and hope to spend many more years with you. If possible a lifetime with you, because you make it seem possible. I'm almost home love, don't worry.

Yours truly,

Calliope Iphigenia Torres

Arizona was just a waterfall of tears when she read that letter. She held it close to her to see if it had captured Callie's scent and it had. Arizona's tears just kept streaming down her face. Arizona had sent Callie a leather bracelet engraved with their initials because she knew that Callie couldn't wear fancy bracelets while working. Callie always work her heart necklace underneath her dog tags. This meant everything Arizona. It meant that they could truly make it to the other side. They will make it and when she sees Callie. A proposal will be waiting because she loves that woman too much to let anybody else have her. She was the love of her life and Arizona wanted to give her everything.

...because she deserves everything.

 **Again so sorry. I went camping for a few days and I come back and my internet doesn't work so I can't upload anything. Today I finally got it up and running. Tomorrow I will post two chapters for not updating. Hope you're all still with me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Holy crap, 20 chapters. Thanks so much to you guys for all of the support and advice you've given me. It's a little shorter than the usual but I hope you enjoy...**

"Dr. Robbins can I speak with you?" Cristina motioned towards the conference room

"Why sure Dr. Yang do you need a consult?"

"Um no but I think you do"

"What what" Arizona said while smiling out of confusion

"When Owen came back, he was not the same. We think they're the same people but they really aren't" Arizona noticed what she was talking about. It was supposedly a month until Callie came back if the universe allowed it.

"Cristina, I don't think we should be talking about this"

"Wait, before you completely dismiss it, Callie gave me her apartment, which I will be forever grateful for. It's just it's extremely hard to see someone you love be completely distant and false just for you. I know your brother is also overseas and that's hard because you will see two people you love that way." Cristina said with her very sad and concerned eyes. "Just want to let you know that be prepared. They will say they are ok but it's up to us to makes sure we stand by their side and help them even when they don't want it"

"Cristina why are you helping me, I mean you and I are just coworkers"

"Because I have major respect for you and Dr. Torres. My teachers boyfriend is over there as well and she may be a soldier but she's still worried. So I'm just letting you know, don't expect her to be the same" Cristina said while walking out the conference room. Leaving a pondering Arizona about everything she had said. Tim came back once with really bad ptsd, it took him a while to cope with it but he did it. Callie could come back like that. There was less than a month from Callie coming back. She hadn't talked to her in weeks but they had managed to send each other letters. Pretty romantic.

"Hey Teddy have you talked to Tim at all?"

"No not really, not since about a 2 weeks ago"

"I'm getting worried"

"Hey don't do that to yourself Arizona it's not fair to you, just for us on today and only today. Focus on your patients they need us to save them. Just like the people over there need Callie and Tim to save them. So let's be heroes today for someone here" Teddy said while giving her a warning smile.

Arizona smiled at the fact that Teddy really had her back. They protect each other and make sure they keep fighting for one another. She was truly grateful for her and forever will be. She decided to walk tall that day because Callie would want her to. So she walked tall through the hospital being a hero for her kids.

In Iraq...

"Dr. Torres there is mail for you". One of the privates said.

"Thanks private Sam" Callie said while taking mail and a small package from his hands.

"Is it from Arizona, Cal?"

"It's from Arizona and Teddy" Callie said while opening the package first because the letter was just from Arizona. She liked to open those at night they helped her sleep better. When she had time to sleep. Callie had a huge smile when she saw what was in the package: Nutella for Tim, Arizona's favorite sweater, and stuff to make chicken soup because it's my favorite comfort food.

"Oh my god is that Nutella?!" Tim practically yelled at Callie

Hey Tim, Teddy and I bought you Nutella cause we both know you finish one bottle a week at least. Love you.

Callie read it out loud and laughed. Her fellow soldiers laughed around her when they heard it. Tim was tomato red and it wasn't from the heat.

"What's with the sweater and chicken soup?" Tim said trying to quickly change the subject.

"Arizona sends me a peice of clothing because it has her scent and it helps me sleep better, and chicken soup is my favorite comfort food"

Aww's came from her fellow soldiers

"Wow so it's cute when her girlfriend does that but when mine does it it's funny, real sexist guys"

"That's cause you got it because you're addicted to it, Callie got that stuff out of love" one of their close friends said. Tom just scowled at him.

Callie kept rummaging through the box until she found a couple of pictures on the bottom. A few of Arizona, Teddy and even a group picture from the hospital as they were holding a sign that said we miss you . Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Damn Callie, your girlfriend has killed eyes"

"Hey watch it Bennett, she's mine and you have something she hates" everyone laughed.

"Wait is that Dr. Altman?" Officer Dr. Bennett asked.

"Yea, that's my girlfriend we have been dating for 8 months in a couple weeks" Tim said proudly.

" No way, she was my mentor a couple years back in Afghanistan. An amazing cardio surgeon. I actually asked her out when we went home. She shot me down and moved to Seattle."

"Oh wow" Tim said noticing a hint of jealousy.

"Yea I haven't talked to her in years, I always wondered how she was doing. Is she still serving?"

"No she's doing full time as head of cardio at Seattle grace hospital in Seattle" Tim said with pride. Callie noticed Tim getting real tense because he is extremely jealous. So she tried to change the subject. It wasn't long before her and Bennett were called into the field to help a fellow soldier whose arm had been blown off.

No one realized that once Callie got into the humvee that no one would see her for a long time.

No one could've predicted it...

No one knew...

No one expected it...

 **Note: I know many of you wanted Callie hurt free. The army is unpredictable and just stay with me long enough to find out what happens to her. Don't hate me just accept the story line.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:**

 **saritaaa I could never go completely shondy because Shonda Rhimes split up my otp. I officially hate her. I'm just trying to get an interesting story going on but remember calzona is the endgame.**

 **That last chapter left you all wanting to through your phones/computers/tablets into the wall, been there but you won't be there for long it's ok. Deep breaths.**

It had been 3 months...

3 months since Callie was supposed to have come home. She didn't get off that plane alongside Tim. Tim came alone with puffy red eyes. And Arizona's heart shattered into more prices than anyone could ever even account for. Her life changed.

*flashback*

"Arizona will you stop being jumpy the plane boards in a few minute and they will walk off the plane"

"Teddy I can't it's been 5 months without her touch, embrace and oh my god her kisses. I miss her"

"I know you miss her I mean you have an engagement ring in your pocket"

" I told Tim that when she came back I would propose and I'm sticking to it, it's on been a year and two months but I love her Teddy. It's indescribable."

"Wow you are just fawning" Teddy says with a bit of snark. Arizona just smiles her way because she knows she's been unbearable the last couple of days. She's been super anxious about this. Just nerves because she had a big speech prepared for the proposal and the house was all set up. After waiting 20 minutes they had noticed people were boarding off the plane.

Tim came out walking and Teddy just smiled, while Arizona noticed that Callie wasn't next to him. Arizona started to breathing a little quicker. Tim immediately came up to Arizona and cried, just cried his eyes out.

"Tim please tell me Callie was sitting in the back of plane and is taking longer to get off" Arizona said trying to prevent herself from full out crying in the airport. Tim couldn't even talk he just kept crying. "Oh my god Tim" Arizona said before collapsing on the floor and crying her eyes out. They both collapsed and didn't even take their arms off each other because they were both in immense pain. Teddy just watched as she played every worst case scenario in her head. Arizona and Callie were different.

They were supposed to get the happy ending. The fairytale ending that every soldier dreams of. This was it.

While crying Arizona was finally able to mutter out, "Is she dead?"

*end of flashback*

Arizona had felt numb from that first day. She had felt extremely numb. So numb that she almost slept with another woman while being intoxicated. Joe was lucky enough to have recognized her and pages Teddy right away because he loved Callie. He loved their relationship and didn't want Arizona to ruin that.

Callie wasn't alive or dead. No one knew. The only information Tim gave her was that her and a couple of other on site doctors went to go see a couple of wounded soldiers on the field and never came back. They searched and searched until it was time for them to come home. Many offered to stay and continue the search but the army wouldn't allow it. The whole never leave a man behind oath really didn't mean anything t other commanding officers and everybody hated it. Arizona and Tim were both hurting extremely. They stayed together whenever they could. No one knows whether to say I'm sorry for your loss or I hope she's safe.

These had been the worst 3 months and Arizona was fighting a battle everyday. She was prepared to lose her, but she wasn't prepared to the unknown. Arizona is hurting so badly that she wants to find out if Callie is already on the other side.

"Teddy I was supposed to have her back and I didn't. I promised Arizona she would get the chance to propose and I don't even know if Callie is alive. I don't even know" Tim said while on the verge of breaking down. Tim screamed a lot because he had every right to be angry at the world.

"Tim you did protect her. You protected her with all your heart, might, mind, and strength. There is only so much we can do. We just have to hope and believe that she will come back to us"

" in a coffin?! I can't handle that Teddy" Tim said while finally breaking out in tears and squatting on the floor. They were in the guest room of Arizona and Callie's apartment. They had spent a lot of nights there with Arizona just to make sure she ate and slept. Teddy was taking care of her boyfriend and best friend. It was the best she could do during this very stressful and difficult situation.

Arizona came in after have heard all the yelling and the crying of Tim.

"Tim, you protected her till you couldn't, now I could be mad at you and hate you. Trust I did. But, I know calliope wouldn't want me to hate you because you're her best friend. My promise had not deadline, just that you bring her back to me"

" Arizona I failed as a best friend and brother, I feel responsible" Tim said Findlay getting up from the ground a grabbing a hold of Arizona's shoulders.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. You should never feel responsible. This type of stuff you do it comes with the job. The job that you and Callie signed up for. You are not responsible" Arizona said while looking sternly into his eyes with all seriousness. Finally she left go of the tight grip and just pulled him in the for the hug. She took several deep breaths. They stayed like that until Tim's phone rang.

T: Hello

 _Anonymous: Is this officer Robbins?_

T: yes..?

 _A: we believe we have Dr. Callie Torres in Washington D.C_

Tim didn't even say anything all he did was drop his phone. Arizona and Teddy were both confused.

Was Callie okay or was she dead?

Was this her second chance at life?

 **Note: short chapter but very emotional. Next chapter will be about calls and what happens to her.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Thanks for the comments you guys! You inspire me to improve in whatever way I can. Just saying that I read my stuff after I post it and notice bad grammar or misspelling. I write these on my phone and sometimes autocorrect isn't exactly on my side. I'm writing so fast that I totally forget to go back and check because I'm so excited to post the chapter. Sorry if my grammar confuses some of you.**

As soon as Tim had dropped his phone Arizona quickly picked it up and listened to the man on the other line. She went to her closest packed a few clothes for her and Callie, grabbed her wallet and car keys and was about to go out the door before Teddy stopped her.

"Arizona what is going on?" Teddy asked frantically.

"Calliope is in Washington D.C is what's going on," was the last thing Arizona said before she zoomed out of her apartment to the airport. Her mind was going through so many scenarios and yet she wouldn't allow herself to go towards the worst one. Arizona was an optimistic person always was and always will be. She was being optimistic. When she arrived she managed to score a red eye to Washington D.C. She only had a bag that could be a carry on so she managed to get through security quickly.

*Ring Ring*

A- Hello?

T- Arizona where the hell are you?!

A- the airport Tim where else?

T- you should let us go with you, wait for me

A- Tim I board my flight in less than 10 minutes and you and Teddy have priorities at home

T- Arizona you are head of pediatric surgery they need you here too

A- My priority and only priority right now is my girlfriend Calliope

T- ... Um

A- I will tell my chief that I need to be with her right now and if he fires me I don't care because the only thing I care about is Callie.

T- fine fine, but I will fly out there once I get some stuff straightened out here. Make sure you tell her I love her

A- I will, I gotta go Tim.

T- I love you sis

A- love you too

Arizona hanged up the phone as she was about to board her flight to Washington. Her stomach was doing more turns than a gymnast in the Olympics. Arizona was seriously feeling sick. As she sat down she immediately asked the flight attendant for a barf bag. The person next to her just looked at her a bit worried.

"You alright?" The stranger asked

"Um, no not really. My girlfriend was lost in a war while serving overseas and I just got the call that she's in Washington, D.C. in a coma"

The stranger just looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by the information Arizona had just spilled.

"Oh my, I just spilled all of that when you didn't even ask for it. I'm so sorry"

"No just most people say yea they are fine but you are dealing with a real problem and deserve to let it out. Sometimes it's better to say it out loud, so I've heard. I hope everything goes well" the stranger said before getting into a comfortable position to sleep.

Arizona was staring out the window and thought she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. All those stressful nights of not knowing where Callie was turned into sleepless nights. Arizona knew where she was now, and she actually was able to catch a couple of hours during the flight.

"Hey wake up, we landed in D.C" the kind stranger said. Arizona stirred in her sleep until she finally woke up. For about 30 seconds Arizona had completely forgotten everything. She was not carrying a huge weight. Just for 30 seconds until everything came back.

After leaving her plane she took a cab to the hospital where Callie was staying at. Upon her arrival she took 3 huge breaths to calm herself. Her heart rate was up and her stress levels were completely off scale now. Her nerves were building up every step she took.

When she arrived at the ICU floor she asked a nurse for the room of Calliope Torres. A soldier nearby overheard and decided to step in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bennett. Are you looking for Dr. Torres...wait a second I recognize you. Are you Arizona Robbins?" Sam asked while trying to hold himself up on one crutch.

"Yes. Do I know you Dr. Bennett?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Sam. I worked in the same platoon as Robbins and Torres. Torres and I were doctors on site" he said while extending his hand for a handshake. Arizona shook his hand and smiled.

"Do you know where she is?" Arizona said with complete puppy dog eyes.

"Um, yes follow me" Sam said while using his crutch to direct himself and Arizona to Callie's room. "Um before you go any farther just brace yourself. She's hooked to a lot of machines"

"Dr. Bennett I'm a surgeon as well I know the system" Arizona while trying to get past him to see her girlfriend.

"Still as doctors we aren't used to seeing our loved ones on those beds hooked up to all those machines. Just brace yourself Dr. Robbins" Sam said while stepping aside to let Arizona into the room Callie was in.

Callie was hooked up to a heart monitor and different IV's. She was on a ventilator and had her head wrapped as if she had brain surgery. Arizona stopped breathing for a second as she saw her breathtakingly stunning beautiful girlfriend hooked up to all of those machines. She tried to hold back her tears but a few managed to escape her eyes. All Arizona wanted to do was see Calliope's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"When was she found?" Arizona said while stifling her nose.

"About 3 days ago. She was transferred from a German hospital about a week ago and they managed to get her stable to transport her to here. Then they decided to call because in Germany nobody recognized her. I was transferred here a week ago. And I recognized her and told them to call"

Arizona just nodded at all the information Sam had just given her. "Where was she?"

"Arizona we can talk about that later. You can sit in that chair and just hold her. No one knows when she's going to wake up"

Arizona immediately pulled a chair next to her and held her hand. She squeezed her hand as hard as she could. She missed her touch, her smooth skin. She always said that the desert made her skin very dry and accustomed herself to using bottles and bottles of lotions. Her skin was always extremely soft. This time though, she had rough and sandy hands. They weren't the same.

Several days later...

Several days had passed and Callie still hadn't woken up. Arizona talked to endless doctors trying to figure out what could've gone wrong during surgery. She even called Derek shepherd and try to see if he could give her any information. He just said that she had to be patient. Arizona had said those exact words to countless parents after surgery, she realized that those words didn't help. She had to change her words when her and Calliope go back. Her brother had rearranged his schedule and flew out 2 days after Arizona. He had stayed alongside her since. Refusing to leave her side unless it was to get her food because she never wanted to leave her alone. Arizona was determined to never leave her alone.

Tim stepped out for a second because Arizona had fallen asleep by Callie's bedside.

"Hey Sam, what happened to you guys out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it and suggest you tell Arizona to not pressure her about that cause it's hurts too much" Sam said almost on the verge of tears. Tim just nodded understanding it would be a very delicate subject.

"So how long is she supposed to be like this?"

"No one knows, it can happen to anybody during the most uncommon times. It just takes time."

"What if it takes too much time?"

"Well unfortunately, Arizona has no rights to make her medical decisions, it would have to be next of kin since they aren't married. I'm sorry Tim"

"Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately I am Tim. Sorry man" Sam said while patting Tim on the back. Time just looked through the glass window watching his sister sleep on her bedside. He loved both of them and if Callie doesn't make it, he wasn't sure Arizona would either. After several minutes of pondering he decided to go back in the room as Arizona was starting to wake up from her slumber.

"Hey..." Tim said in a small whisper

"Hey" Arizona said while giving him a small smile

"Arizona, are you ever going to call Aria?"

"I did, like the day before you got here. She said she would wait because she was sure the first person Callie wanted to see would be me. When Callie woke up I should call her. She said when not if. She was so determined" Arizona said while coming to a full breakdown. Tim quickly came up to her side and hugged her. Arizona took the embrace as her chance to ball her eyes out. She cried a puddle into Tim's shoulders. She didn't care, the love of her life was hanging by a thread.

Arizona stopped crying after a while and tried to recover herself. Tim held her cheeks and looked into her red and puffy eyes and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He wiped away any tears she had left and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. He gave Arizona another tight hug. Arizona appreciated the embrace and gave Tim a small smile. She quickly went back to Callie and grabbed her hand.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I need you to wake up right now. I can't live life without you. You are everything to me. You are MY safe haven. I need you in my life woman. I learned to take risk, trust and love because of you. In my carry on is a small black box. It doesn't have a necklace in it. There is a ring for you because I want it all with you. I want the commitment, rings, the kids jumping on our beds on Sunday morning and even chickens because you know I have a weird thing for chickens. I love you so much Callie. I love you so much and I need you to wake up right now. Please...I love you" Arizona had said before breaking into tears again

"To...moon...to moon... And...back... And back...to moon and back"

Arizona quickly looked up. "What?"

"To the moon and back?"

Arizona smiled and gave a small laugh. She smiled with her amazing dimples and cried happy tears of joy. " I love you to the SUN, Galaxy, moon and back Calliope Iphigenia Torres" Arizona said while getting up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Her girlfriend was awake and the world stopped because all Arizona appreciated was Callie being awake.

Callie is awake.

 **Note: she's awake! Yay! I wanted to do this chapter carefully hence why I took longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As much as I would like to make all your views about this story come true I don't read minds. If this story has become too predictable for you than I'm sorry. No one gets their perfect story. I won't be able to satisfy all of you and I'm ok with that. It's my first fanfic, so I'm learning. It was pleasure to have you read my story. And if you are going to stop reading I'm ok with that.**


	23. Chapter 23

Note: my updates won't be so frequent anymore and I'm sorry about that. I will try to have some consistency like maybe 2 chapters a week. No promises. Anyways here's another one. I love you all!

As time was passing Callie was making progress everyday she has physical therapy. They asked her if she wanted to transfer to Seattle grace hospital but she refused. Callie doesn't like it when others see her defeated. She's always been a very strong woman and everybody knew it. Arizona and Tim had been at the hospital at the hospital longer than a month and Tim couldn't stay any longer so he had to fly back.

"Callie I'm so sorry to be leaving but..."

" Tim you have responsibilities I totally get it don't worry about me I'm alive aren't I"

"Callie I was with you the day you disappeared I begged our staff sergeant to let me go out there and look for you. I searched and searched" Tim said while tears started to form. " I kept searching and I didn't find you. I refused to return home to Arizona. I couldn't bear to look her in the eye. How could I go back home and tell her I broke my promise to bring you back" His eyes were struggling to hold in his tears and his lips started to quiver. A tear would drop down his face but he wouldn't break down in front of her. Not after everything she's probably been through.

Callie did the exact same thing she would shed a tear but wouldn't allow herself to break down crying.

"None of this is your fault Tim. It's part of the job we know what we sign up for. I am alive and my girlfriend is here with me. That's more than I can say for my fellow soldiers" Callie said with a stern face.

"I just can't bear to lose you Callie. You are my best friend." Tim said while going next to her bedside and taking Callie's hand. His tears were rolling down his face much quicker. He closed his eyes so he could try to stop his tears.

She squeezed his hand and tried to look him in the eyes. " Tim you are family to me. You took me in. You made me laugh until I've cried. You brought me to meet the most beautiful woman in the world. There's nothing you would've been able to do. Now I'm here getting better everyday so you and I can go back to being our crazy selves and annoying Arizona." Tim laughed at her last comment. Callie was happy to see him smile again. She had opened her arms and offered a hug to Tim.

He looked at her with pity eyes as if he was going to break her if he touched her. Callie knew those were pity eyes. " I'm not going to break if you give me a hug Tim. Just give me a hug please"

He gave her a warm smile and went in for the hug. He was reluctant but finally eased his body because he missed hugging her. Strange best friends who like to hug when the other really needs it. They both needed it.

Neither had noticed that Arizona was just outside the door eavesdropping on their conversation. She couldn't hold back the tears as they talked about how much they mean to each other. Arizona was always jealous of Callie's and Tim's friendship. She wanted to be Callie's best friend not her brother. However now, she had realized that they needed each other. They were together first in a strange way. The type of friendship they have can never be replaced. Arizona was ok with that.

As Tim was getting ready to let go he planted a kiss on Callie's cheek and forehead. He whispered I love you soldier. She smiled and said the same thing back. It was weird for the my I say I love you to each other so they added the soldier part just for laughs. Tim grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Call me when she's ready to fly sis I want help you"

"Yea totally. Thanks for being here with me and her it means a lot to the both of us"

"Anything for my girls." Tim said while giving Arizona a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Arizona went back into the room and brought Callie some water.

"Arizona I love you being here but you have patients to get back to. You should head back"

"Marry me"

"Wait what?"

"Marry me" Arizona said with a huge smile on her face.

"No"

Immediately Arizona's face fell. She could not believe the answer Callie had given her. "Wait what?" Was what Arizona said. Callie extended her hand to Arizona to pull her closer. Arizona pulled up a chair next to her bedside. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand.

"Arizona I don't want to get engaged like this. I love you with all my heart and it would bring me nothing but pure joy and happiness to marry you. We deserve more than this. You deserve more than a hospital proposal. You have stood by me since the very beginning. This must be extremely hard for you. So no, I won't agree to marry you here because you Arizona Robbins deserve more than a bland hospital room and me in a hospital gown, stitches and gauges." Callie said while trying to give her a huge smile. A smile that would've been easy before the incident. Not it's painful.

Arizona was silently crying into Callie's shoulders. She was right. Arizona had a huge thing planned and now here she was sitting at her girlfriends bedside. Arizona had gotten up and had curled up next to Callie on the bed. She was the big spoon and Callie loved it. They stayed this way until light started to shine through the windows on the hospital room.

Both just groaned at the sight of the sun.

"Arizona.." Callie's groaned while keeping her eyes closed trying to savor a couple more minutes of sleep. "Mmh" was Arizona could mutter. She was tired.

"Let's go home" Callie said while turning to face Arizona.

Arizona immediately opened her eyes and propped herself as if to seem if this was a deems or not. " You mean home home?"

Arizona said trying to make sure she understood calliope correctly.

"Well, I'm going to have to be in the hospital just a bit longer or maybe not. But yes I want to go home"

Arizona couldn't help but give Callie the biggest smile ever. This is exactly what Arizona wanted to hear.

"Ok let's go home"

Note: Again sorry it's been so long.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Hey all of my fellow readers. Hope you're enjoying your summer vacation if not then just remember we create the memories we want to remember. Go make some awesome memories even if it's in your kitchen. Enjoy some calzona my peeps.

Sorry if my timing is wrong in the story. I lose count.

" I can't believe the hospital gave us their private plane" Arizona said as she observed around with Callie. Callie was in a wheelchair and only had one IV hooked up to her. She was improving immensely. The doctors were quite impressed by how she has recovered. It's coming close to 2 months of recovery and she's a fighter. Calliope Torres wants to get better.

"Yea I'm surprised. I thought we were gonna have to fly back on our own. It's extremely nice if them to do this" Callie mentioned.

"Calliope, you just had several major surgeries and intensive physical therapy. I would've never let you fly economy" Arizona said with her typical sass.

Callie just gave her a look with her infamous raised brow. She hates the fact that she isn't walking yet. It makes her feel completely vulnerable. The army made her feel strong and empowering. Being a kickass orthopedic surgeon made her feel just plain awesome as Arizona would say. Being in a wheelchair was not empowering and awesome. She felt completely useless. She did not join the army and med school to be useless. All of this was processing through Callie's brain while Arizona just observed her. Arizona could tell that the wheels were turning in her head.

"Hey, I love you Calliope. We are going home that's all that matters. Whatever else is sprinting through that pretty little head of yours can stop worrying. Because we are going home."

Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona because Callie didn't say anything and she still knew what was going on. Arizona had all the right things to say. However that scared Callie because she's seen soldiers go back to their significant others and it's not always rainbows and meadows. She recognized Arizona looking at her with pity eyes.

The flight was not eventful at all except for Arizona grabbing Callie's hand to reassure her. She knew Callie would be nervous to go back because nobody has ever seen her like this. Everybody knows tough,badass Dr. Torres.

The plane was getting ready to land and Arizona decided to peek out the window. She immediately smiled because there was a hummer limo and on the top it said Calliope Torres. Tim said he wanted her ride to the hospital to be in style.

When Callie got off she just busted out laughing from the top of her lungs. Tim was poking his head out through the top window of the limo.

"Your carriage awaits my ladies." Tim said while wearing a suit and tie. He got out the limo and out on this hat. It was then and there that they both noticed that Tim was going to drive.

"Are you crazy thinking I'm going to let you drive a limo when my girlfriend just had surgery. You're a terrible driver."

"She's right Tim" Callie said while shrugging at Tim.

"You're too fast. Your turns are so freaking sharp. And you have the worst road rage it's not even funny."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at how Arizona was protecting her. Or trying to at least. " Tim there is a reason we don't let you drive the humvee in Iraq. However, I'm intrigued to ride one of these." Callie said while looking back at Arizona. Arizona looked at her with wide eyes and like she was crazy. Arizona knew she was going to regret this but decided to fall for the big brown eyes that Callie has. She couldn't help but look back at Tim. He had a smirk that said you can't say no to her cause she's a wounded soldier.

"Ugh fine. No more than 30 miles an hour Tim. I mean it" Arizona glared at him. Tim just shrugged and was getting out of the back to get in the drivers seat. Callie was wheeled to the seat and was able to make it inside. Tim and Arizona went to help put the wheelchair in the trunk of the limo.

"So glad you let me do this sis."

"You cornered me. You knew I wouldn't say no to her. I love her too much to say no."

"C'mon she's freaking out about being at Seattle grace I just wanted to make her smile."

"I know. I do too. Wait why are we trying to put this in the trunk the hospital can give us one." Arizona said while leaving the chair with the flight attendants.

As they were driving to the hospital Callie couldn't help but feel pain. Not physical pain but emotional pain. It gave her much joy to be back alive in her city with the people she loves the most. However it hurt her that those same people will be seeing her as vulnerable and hurt. She's not used to being perceived as weak and vulnerable. She didn't like the thought of being perceived that way.

"We're here" Arizona said in a quiet tone not sure if she wanted to have Callie escape her daydream.

"Hm oh. Okay" Callie looked at the building in front of her and she just froze. She wasn't sure anymore if she was ready to go home. Did she make a mistake? Was this too much too soon?

Tim noticed that look on her face as the same look when he met her for the first time at boot camp. She had her regret face on. As Arizona recognized it as well Tim put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her before she could go.

" I got it Zona" Tim said in a hushed tone. As he made his way to a scared Calliope he knelt down because she was in a wheelchair.

" Officer Torres are you alright?" Tim said with all seriousness. Callie snapped out of her face because Tim had called her Officer Torres without any other commanding officers around.

" Callie, listen to me. I know that look, that same look made me come over to you on the first day of boot camp. I admit I was trying to get in your pants because there weren't many girls. However when you told me you were gay I was extremely happy because I had found a best friend. There were no complications between us, we protected each other's backs. We have protected each other through so much crap and it hurts me immensely that I couldn't protect you. Here you are afraid to go back. I completely understand if you want me to drive this car to Mercy West or any other hospital tell me right now and we will go. I couldn't protect you over there but I can protect you here. I missed out on having your back and I'm trying to make it up to you. Now Officer Torres would you like to be transferred to another hospital?"

Callie looked him deep in those crystal blue eyes. She realized that she had just seen his soul. She was tearing up because Tim was her first friend at boot camp and they have been best friends ever since.

" No, wheel me in Officer Robbins" She took a deep breath as Tim wheeled her in. Arizona was by her side holding her hand. Before they wheeled through the lobby doors Arizona knelt down in front of her.

" I love you Calliope. I will always be here for you. And if you want to go. Just say the word and we will go somewhere else" she looked at her with the most sincere eyes. Not I feel bad for you or I'm sorry this happened to you, just pure sincerity. That showed how much Arizona loved Callie. Callie noticed it as well.

Arizona moved her hair to the side and went in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned in until her lips met with Callie's. The kiss wasn't sloppy or forceful. It was sweet and in the moment. Callie put a hand on Arizona's cheek to bring her in closer. There was no tongue but there was no need. Kisses like these were enough for both ladies. It showed gentleness and sweetness that they loved. It showed that they didn't need much. In reality all they need is each other.

As they wheeled into the hospital Callie noticed that she had been holding her breath that entire time. Once being inside she could finally breath. It was strange to her. As they wheeled into the lobby Callie immediately smiled when she saw a sign saying WELCOME HOME . It brought tears to her eyes.

Many do the staff were there just clapping for her. Dr. Hunt was the first to step up. He clapped and smiled and suddenly he got into formation and saluted to the fellow soldier in front of him. Tim and Callie saluted back.

"Honor to have you home soldier."

"Please to be home sir" Callie said with a huge smile on her face. Several people came up to say hi and hug her. Nobody asked about her injuries because all that cared about was her being home.

"Ortho goddess gave a scare there. But as badass as you are I don't know how you couldn't come back. Glad to have you back." Mark Sloan said in a mischievous tone. Callie couldn't but smile at the memory when she told him about being an ortho goddess. These people made her smile. This welcoming made her smile. She was happy to be back home. She looked up at Arizona and noticed she was showing off her dimples she loved those dimples.

Everybody else came by and told them that they were extremely grateful to have her back not only because she's an amazing doctor but also an amazing friend. Patients even recognized her and were glad to have her back.

"Now I know it's weird being a patient here but you're only here for another week because we can discharge you." Said happily Dr. Hunt.

"Thanks so much for everything. " responded Callie

" Don't worry about a thing. The job is still there for you whenever you're ready to come back. "

"Thanks so much chief" It meant a huge amount to Callie that her job was still there. She would've understood if she was permanently replaced and wasn't head of ortho but she still had the job. It showed how much Seattle grace cared about her. Arizona's absence was acceptable and no one gave her any crap about it because she was helping Callie.

Things might not be so crappy after all. Maybe life could go back to normal after I'm done with all of this. Due to this incident Callie was officially released from service. She won a Purple Heart of honor. She didn't have to go back and that made breathing easier for Calliope.

It made breathing and sleeping just a little bit easier.

Note:That was an extremely long wait and I apologize. However with school it's going to be a lot harder than this to update. This story won't go past 40 chapters. I know this chapter wasn't much but I needed a filler to kind of set the second half of the story. Again so sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everybody. School is ugh but free education so grateful for that. This chapter is very special to me because I have been waiting to write it for a very long time. Again, I don't know how the timing is done but I believe they've been dating for over a year and half maybe two years. Enjoy.

"Hey , I signed your discharge papers all you need to do is fill out the rest and you're good to go" said Owen with a small smile on his face.

Callie could not be more ecstatic to finally be leaving the hospital. She ended up staying an extra week just to be sure because she didn't want to ever come back and be in this position. It bothered her seeing all the residents and attendings doing amazing surgeries and her just laying in a patient bed. She could get up and move around but her body was still in pain of she walked too much. It was close to midnight and she didn't care what time it was, Callie wants to go home.

Arizona got pulled into an emergency surgery and while she was gone Callie asked Owen if he could sign her discharge papers. Arizona was going to take her home tomorrow morning but Callie couldn't take being in this hospital room anymore. She needed to be home in her bed. So, she called Aria to drive her home.

"Hey, I love that you want me to take you but I'm completely positive that Arizona will kill me if I took you and not her."

"Aria, sis, I love Arizona with all of my heart but I want to go home. This is not working for me. I talked to Meredith, Owen and the rest of my doctors have cleared me to go home. I will return for physical therapy but if I can sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend than I will be the happiest person alive. I'm ready to go home, now are you going to take me or not"

Aria let out a huge sigh of surrender. She wrinkled her face up seriously trying to consider the wrath that would ensue from Arizona." Ugh, fine. Make sure you tell her I'm taking you home. Call her Callie. I'm not going anywhere unless you call her right now."

Callie in completely desperation of wanting to go home she pulled out her phone. She gave Aria a very intense glare. She started to look for Arizona on her contacts and called her. The phone rang for about three seconds before an answer came through, " Calliope are you alright? I can get Karev to take over for me. I can be there in half an hour. Are you ok?"

"Arizona calm down, I'm fine. Owen said he would discharge me now and I don't want to spend another night in this bed. I want to go home in our bed."

"Oh that's great, I'm going to be a while in surgery can you wait for me I can take you home"

"Actually I called Aria and she's here with me right now and she can take me home."

"Well...I guess it's just I wanted to take you myself"

"I know but I'm itching to go home and sleep in our bed, a real bed. Arizona you have done so much for me. I just want to spend some time with Aria is that so bad?"

"I guess not, I will see you at home Calliope. I love you."

"Love you too." She said while finally hanging up the phone. She turns towards Aria who has her arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

"Ready?" Aria asks, showing that she was trying not to listen on her conversation.

"Yea, take me home sis." Aria helped Callie with the bag she had kept at the hospital. She refused to let Callie carry anything. She figured Arizona would like her doing this. They were headed to the elevator and noticed that all the nurses and doctors kept smiling at her. Strangely smiling at her. Callie was just confused and weirded out by all the staring. She turned to Aria and Aria noticed all the stares as well. They were all smiling in a very creepy way. Callie was seriously creeped out.

"Hey Callie, congrats" said Cristina as she walked on by. Callie just smiled and replied thanks. Little did she know the Cristina wasn't congratulating her discharge.

"Callie! I'm so happy for you" Meredith said while giving her a hug. Callie was confused, why was she happy to see me be discharged. It's a good thing but not an extremely good thing. " Um, thanks Meredith, I hope to come back soon and get my hands dirty again" Meredith just laughed and walked away. Callie was seriously wondering what was up with everybody.

"Torres, congrats. I'm so happy for you."

"Hunt, you gave me the discharged papers, I would think those were my congratulations?"

"Doesn't mind getting repeated does it? I just wanted to say congratulations" and he immediately hugged her and later saluted.

As Aria and Callie kept moving through the hallway finally coming up to the elevator. When the doors opened up there was Tim.

"Torres, I can't believe you got discharged and didn't bother to call me? I'm hurt. Hey Aria."

"Tim it's like midnight of course I wouldn't call you. I know Teddy isn't on call tonight and you would want to be home with her."

"Nonsense lets go"

"Wait you're dressed way too nice for midnight. Did you bring the limo again?"

"Hey can't a man look nice at midnight"

"No" said both Aria and Callie bluntly. They looked at each other and laughed at the same response they both had. While they laughed nobody noticed that Tim pressed the button for the roof instead of the lobby. Callie was being completely oblivious as to the elevator going up instead of down. After a few seconds, the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the roof of Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie was confused.

"You pressed the wrong button Tim. Are you kidding me?!" She looked at Tim and Aria and they were both smiling at the skyline view of Seattle. It was beautiful. As she was getting ready to press the lobby button. Arizona came out of nowhere with blue navy scrubs.

"No he didn't" she said while smiling. Callie was shocked.

"Arizona aren't you in surgery?"

" Not at the moment" value glared at her response. She knew what Callie meant. Arizona walked up to her and grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the heli pad.

"Calliope, I had a whole outfit planned out however my fake surgery tuned into a real surgery and I was barely able to finish and decided to just run up in my scrubs." Callie couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's rambling.

"Calliope, do you see this so called breathtaking view. Nurses, doctors, and even patients tell me nothing beats the Seattle skyline. I tell them they're wrong. They haven't met my beautiful girlfriend Calliope, now that's a sight. I vowed to myself that I would never get into a serious relationship because I'm just going to get hurt. I lose people that I care most about. Some I never see again, others I can't take waiting to know if I'm going to see again. All of a sudden I see a gorgeous Latina staid going next to my father at the airport and I couldn't help but stop myself and stare at your beautiful smile. You have changed me for the better. I have never grown to love someone so much. I thought my family meant everything to me but in reality you mean everything to me. This incident that happened to you, I don't know what it is but I don't care because I have you right here overlooking the Seattle skyline. When you're ready to talk about it I'm here for you. Calliope, I love you. Everything I thought I didn't want before I want now. I WANT to get married. I WANT kids if you do too. I WANT a house. I WANT to wake up on Sunday mornings with our kids jumping on the bed and asking us for breakfast. I want all of those things as long as I'm with you. Now I've had this for a while now. I had it before you left on your deployment. Myan was to do it the day you would comeback at the airport. But, life got in the way and I still wanted to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." Arizona took a very large breath. At this point Callie was wiping her tears away trying not to break down into a complete sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. Arizona took another large breath and got ready to kneel on the ground.

"As I kneel before my brother and your sister. I want to show to them how much you mean to me. How much I love you. I want it all. Which is why it gives me to great pleasure to ask you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, may I have the honor of becoming your wife?" Arizona said while opening this black box that had a medium size diamond on it with diamonds around the band. It was beautiful and one of kind just like her.

Callie covered her mouth so nobody could hear her crying. As she struggled to say anything she nodded furiously. She cupped her hands on Arizona's cheeks and went in for the kiss. Arizona could feel Calliope's tears on her face. This kiss meant something it was different yet still as amazing. It was slow and fast. All of their soul was poured into this kiss. When they finally parted, Arizona grabbed Callie's left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Afterwards she wiped the tears off her face. They kept giving each other small kisses as if there wasn't enough kisses to give each other.

"Whoo, finally gonna be my sister legally Torres. About time Zona" Tom yelled. Aria laughed at his comment. She was completely admiring this moment between both ladies. Aria was glad she came back to see Callie. This is what sisters do they support each other and love each other. Arizona was her support and love and she couldn't be more grateful that Callie is marrying her. She truly believes those two were meant to be.

Arizona grabs Callie's left hand and lifts if up. She screams, "She said yes!" At the top of her lungs trying to get all of Seattle to hear her. This was the best day of their lives.

Callie and Arizona couldn't be happier for each other.

Note: There aren't many chapters left. I don't know how to keep it going long enough so I'm going to cut it so it doesn't get too strung out. Um, this chapter was a long time coming. It was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, but there is always going to be a delay. I'm trying to see if I could possibly write one every Saturday or Sunday. Not sure how that's going to work out but it's worth a try. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I love your comments they mean so much to me. Hope you're day is going well if not then, I hope this makes you smile.

Next morning:

The brunette woke up from the sun shining through her bedroom window. She stretched and yawned when she realized that the other side of the bed was empty. She stood up curious to know where her girlfriend had gone.

She immediately smiled to herself when she realized that Arizona was no longer her girlfriend but her fiancé. She immediately went to look at her ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe it. As soon as she felt the ring she remembered what had happened the previous night. Never expected it to happen like that. Arizona had it all planned out, it made her feel extremely special. She rose up from bed and headed for the kitchen.

There was the blonde with headphones in her eyes dancing, looks like an attempt to dance Spanish music. Callie couldn't help but laugh and smile at the sight. Callie loved to dance and Arizona couldn't dance for her life but she would always go dancing with Calliope. Arizona always loved listening to Spanish music even though she didn't understand any of it.

"Woah what are you doing out of bed I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" a sad Arizona pouted.

"Babe, you can't cook. So I'm glad I woke up. And I don't need breakfast in bed I just need you". Callie said while going up to Arizona and planting a sweet and tender kiss on her lips.

"So I've been thinking, maybe you should return the ring"

"What why?! Calliope I had that specially made. You don't like it?" Arizona said worrying.

"No. I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous. But it's not fair that I get to wear one and you don't. Nobody will know that you're engaged. I can't have women hitting on you because they don't know you're taken. So take it back and get your money and save it for our honeymoon." Callie said giving her the most innocent smile ever. Arizona tried so hard to give her a stern face but couldn't once this beautiful teeth were in front of her.

"Calliope that ring is specially made for you. I will not return it. I love seeing it on your finger and I will not allow any women to hit on me because I already have somebody I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now why would I spend my time flirting with someone else when I have the most beautiful,gorgeous,badass and intelligent women at home?" Arizona said while raising her brow.

Callie was amazed by the response and speechless. She just smiled at her again and planted a soft and tender kiss on her lips. This women changed her life and Callie couldn't be more grateful.

" Grey said you could go back today right but only on consults?"

"Yea, since I stayed at the hospital for so long I recovered there and she said I could be there for PT and consults if I was needed. Hmm I'm going to take a shower now, will my fiancé join me?" Callie stared at her mischievously. Arizona just smiled at the cheesiness of her fiancé. Callie was already headed for the shower and Arizona trailed behind her like a puppy dog. Arizona would never admit this to anyone else but she was whipped.

Upon the arrival of the two ladies everyone said congratulations on her return and the engagement. Callie was extremely happy to be in the attending's lounge finally getting into navy scrubs. She was never more excited to wear a single color. There was a mirror in the attending's lounge and she couldn't help but stare at herself. She saw scars and burns recovering. Everything that happened she never thought she would be back and engaged. Callie kept thinking I'm not making it home. She had seen horrible things and suffered alongside her unit. The world was no longer blue skies but pure darkness. Arizona has shown a small beam of light but it's still dark. Callie wondered if it would ever stop being dark. Would that ever be a possibility?

Callie was interrupted when Grey walked in. They greeted each other and make plans about physical therapy and how that should move along. Callie just needed to make sure that everything was moving at its proper place and and time. Her surgery didn't leave extensive damage except for scars and soreness. Grey wanted to be extremely sure because she was Callie. Everybody loved her and only wanted the best for her.

"Hey, you alright?" Grey asked sincerely.

"Do I look alright?" Callie asked

"You look worried. How is everything, truly?"

"Um. I'm engaged and excited but I feel so out of place. I know I used to work here but I feel like my body and soul are elsewhere. Ya know"

"Strangely enough I do know. I haven't been what you've been through but I've felt the out of place before with my mother. She made me feel so out of place and when she got Alzheimer's it was worse, I had never felt so not Ellis Grey's daughter. Over time things look up, just give it time Callie" Grey said with a sincere look on her face. She had excused herself because she had a surgery coming up. Grey was a bit worried about Callie and reminded herself to let Arizona know.

Callie kept pondering about how lucky she was. Maybe a little too lucky. She was distracted when she got a page for a 911 consult in the ER.

"Get me a portable ct, monitor to check her vitals and where is Torres for that consult!" Screamed Owen Hunt.

"You paged Owen?"

"Yea we got a John Doe who was rock climbing and seemed to have fallen we don't know if his internal injuries but I think he shattered his femur"

Callie took that opportunity to fully examine the man so see if it was going to be an immediate repair or if it could hold off.

"This guy broke both his hips and by the color of his legs, blood is going into his thighs, he needs an OR right now, his circulation will be cut off if I don't fix this and his hips" Callie said with such adrenaline. She was getting to mobilize the patient to an OR. Owen was getting ready to move when he realized Torres had not been cleared for surgery yet.

"Torres, page Nelson have him do the surgery"

"Hunt, I can fix this, and I'm head of ortho"

"You haven't been cleared yet, get me Nelson" was the last thing Owen said before getting in the elevator and leaving a speechless Callie in the hallway. She needed an approval and quick. She needed to be in that OR, Nelson is great but his repairs were sloppy sometimes, Callie gave them better care for less pain andshorter recoverey time. She quickly ran to her physical therapist. She burst through those doors. Besides seeing her therapist she saw Tim.

"Why are you doing here Tim?" Asked Callie searching the room for her therapist.

"Oh, hey Callie, you're a bit early for your appointment. Are you alright? Should I page Zona?" Asked a frantic Tim. Callie furrowed her brows still confused as to why he was there. Right now her concern was that patient. She needed to be cleared.

"Yea, no have you seen the therapist I need to be cleared for surgery."

"Isn't it a bit soon for that? I mean you had surgery not too long ago Torres"

"Tim I'm walking, I'm not in pain, I don't wake up with pain. I'm alright. I need to be cleared right now."

"Okay but what about nightmares, I know you haven't talked to anybody about what happened over there. I've seen what it does to the soldiers Callie. You and I both know exactly what it does to the soldiers. None of them are the same after the same. " Callie was a bit offended by the comment coming from a fellow soldier especially Tim.

" Tim I'm perfectly fine, and don't start talking about what happened because you weren't there. Don't look at me like you know why I'm suffering through cause I'm not suffering at all. I just got engaged to an amazing woman. A woman that loves me for me and honors what I do. My sister came back to see me. She supports my lifestyle and I love having her by my side. Your supposed to be my brother Tim. I'm perfectly fine. Where the hell is David?"

Tim was not expecting that at all. He didn't feel sorry for her, he felt worried. He had seen this symptoms in himself before. He knew exactly what she was going through. Arizona helped him through it but after a lot of pushing and shoving. He wasn't going to give up on Callie. She meant way too much for him just to give up. "Ok, fine. David was here earlier, he should be here in 10 minutes or so" said Tim trying to back off for the meantime. She wasn't ok. And Tim was not going to stand by and watch her deteriote. He would never be able to look Ariozna or Callie in the eye ever again.

"Hey Callie you're a bit early for our appointment" David said.

"David I need to get cleared for surgery, I'm alright. I'm walking I can touch my toes. I can stretch, I don't sleep with pain. I'm being honest I swear. Ask my fiancé, I've never screamed at pain in the morning or while I sleep." Callie was begging all that was left was if she got on her knees. David looked at her seriously contemplating, he knew everybody wanted to be cleared immediately. He also knew that there were rules for stuff like this, but she was an orthopedic military doctor.

"I'm not supposed to clear you for another week at least, but I can make you a deal, you do this session with me and if all goes well I will clear you afterwards. Sound like a deal?" Callie couldn't stop smiling, this was better than she had expected. She's an orthopedic surgeon she understood the importance of physical therapy and recovering properly. She thought she might as well try but wasn't expecting a good outcome like this one. "Is that your fiancé?" David as looking a Tim standing behind her.

"No, that's my fiancé's brother, and he was just leaving. Right Tim?" Callie said while glaring at him making him understand that she was very angry with him. Tim recognized that glare, she gave it to all the newbie doctors who couldn't anything right back at Iraq. That look terrified all of them. Everyone knew not to mess with her.

"Well, I wanted to stay but I guess you deserve some privacy, I'm going to see Arizona. Good luck Callie." He dismissed himself and headed for the pediatric wing hoping to find his sister doing rounds or something.

Just his luck, he found Arizona at the nurses station chatting it up with all the nurses. His sister was a big flirt and smiled at her.

"Sis, rumor has you're engaged why are you flirting with the nurses?" Asked Tim in front of all the nurses. Most of the nurses quickly got their stuff and walked away. Robbins just gave him a glare.

"Really Tim? Was that necessary?"

"Hey I love Callie, I can't have you flirting with the nurses anymore that's not you anymore, remember?"

"I flirt with the nurses because they do the OR board and as much I may have credibility around here, they can give me crappy hours and terrible nurses. Callie and I both flirt with the nurses to make sure we get out at the same time. So before you run off my nurses, get your information right" Arizona said slightly pissed heading into her office. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was hoping to see you at Callie's therapy session. We need to talk" Tim said extremely serious. Arizona had an idea of what he was going to say. She lead him into her office.

"I know what you're going to say, Callie is not the same"

"Yea, exactly. I know exactly what she's going through, you know what she's going through. I went through the same thing. Callie is more stubborn than I am. Now way will she ever say anything. Arizona you need to be on her. She's going to crash, and she will crash deep. I can try to prevent it but no way will she listen to me. Not now anyways. I abandoned her on the field. When she needed me most I wasn't there."

"Hey, you did not abandon her if you knew what was going to happen I know you would've been right there with here. Don't dwell too much on it. I'm trying to help her Tim but she doesn't talk. She acts extremely happy and grateful. I'm glad, but I know that it's hard for her to sleep at night. I feel her getting up and working out, eating or watching tv. I know what the PTSD symptoms are. I'm worried but I can't do much right now".

"So what you're going to wait till she hits you?! Thinking she's over there!" Tim said practically yelling. " Are you going to wait till she tackles you and almost breaks your arm? Traumatize her and make her feel the most guilty person alive. Are you?! Don't do that to her Zona!"

Arizona was taken back by his attitude. She knew that he wasn't referring to Callie but to her. When Tim had bad PTSD, he attacked Arizona giving her a bloody nose and almost breaking her arm. She had let it go and forgiven him but apparently Tim was still feeling guilty for it. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Hoping to slow down his breathing and calming him down.

"I won't let it happen, I will take care of her, I love her with all my soul and body. She's everything to me. I will take care of her. I know you will look out for her. But right now we need to give her space. Let her ride this high, when she's descending we will be right there to catch her. Ok?" She said while looking back up at Tim. He nodded while reciprocating back the hug he was giving her. He breathing slowed down.

Callie meant everything to both of them, they won't let her go through the same struggles he went through. He would never forgive himself if she did.

Note: So will Callie get violent? Or will there be a happy wedding?

I am so sorry this took so long. School and family got in the way. I was on a 5 hour plan ride and forced myself to finish this. I don't think I can carry this story out for much longer. I think I can make it to 30 chapters. If you're still reading this story it means a lot to me thanks for everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, if you're still with me I'm glad. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter mentions some serious topics that many people go through and it's important to seek help. It might feel like betrayal but it's important for them to seek help. I will probably finish this story by chapter 30. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!

*Flashback*

We have to get out of here! They will kill us Johnson and you know it, whispered Callie while being tied and blindfolded in what she believed was a cell.

"Hey don't think like that Torres, we will get out of here someone will save us, they know we are out here" replied her fellow attending Officer Johnson.

"Do you even know what day it is? Cause I sure as hell don't" she quickly shut up when she heard footsteps and men talking in Arabic. She could hear a door creak open and they grabbed her arm and dragged her across the dirt ground. Callie knew that if she fought against it, the punishment would be worse. She couldn't let herself die out here. They opened another door and she heard chains. They tied the chains to her wrist and lifted her up basically hanging her by her wrists. She was in immense pain. Another man came through speaking Arabic. "Well hello Officer Torres, I've watched you out on the battlefield, you're quick and responsive. You recently treated a very important man that has Intel on our operation. We need him back, I need to know where you took him" he said in a thick accent

"I treat hundreds of people everyday, I don't know who is who I'm sorry" she said even though she knew exactly who he was talking about. The commanding officer had asked her specifically to watch over the man and he had given much information in exchange for protection. The army was close to finding the main terrorist of the area.

"That's a lie, troops have intruded on operations that no one else but him knew about, I suggest you tell me now before something bad happens. You have a brother and girlfriend right? I mean it's a sin to be with another woman, I would hate for something to happen to them"

Callie was ticked off, "Don't you dare touch my family" she yelled. The man had found her ticking point. He grabbed a hose and put it on maximum power. He sprayed her in the face while she had a bag over her head. Callie was gurgling water, barely being able to breath. The water was extremely freezing, she was getting hypothermia. Next the man grabbed paddles to electrocute her.

*End of Flashback*

AHHH, gasped Callie waking up from her sleeping basically drenched in sweat. She was having trouble breathing and she touched over the spot where she was electrocuted. On her abdomen to the left. That will stay a scar forever. She turned quickly to see if she had woken up her fiancé. She didn't want her to see her like this. It just made everything sad, Callie didn't want to talk about anything. She wasn't ready.

Arizona was awake when Callie woke up basically gasping for air. The first couple times Arizona would wake up with her and consult her but every time Callie turned her down,she had learned that it's best to just pretend she was sleeping until Callie went back to sleep or at least tried to. Sometimes she would get up and watch tv or get a glass of water but it pained Arizona to not wake up with her and just consult her. Callie would get upset and tell her to go back to bed.

Morning came around and Arizona couldn't take this anymore she decided to speak to someone about this. She couldn't talk to her brother so she decided to go to Callie's best friend in the hospital: Owen.

"Hey Owen you got a minute?"

"Sure, Robbins." He said while putting the tablet away with his patients records.

"It's about Callie" was all Arizona said before Owen interrupted.

"Let me guess she's not sleeping, she gets up to keep her mind busy in the middle of the night, nightmares, refuses to talk about them. Am I close?"

"Bulls eye" Arizona said with a sad look on her face.

"Callie told me she was having trouble sleeping and I put a couple of pieces together"

"I don't know what to do" Arizona said with a pleading look on her face

"I can advise her to go to counseling but due to her injuries, the stuff she went through can't be easy to talk about. I've heard about tortures to lost soldiers. At the end of the day she has to choose by herself to attend therapy. I will try my best Arizona. I promise" Owen said with a sincere face.

"Thanks Owen" Arizona said before excusing herself she had a trauma coming in. She rushed to the ER with Owen. April was in charge of the ER and updated them both.

"We have an elementary school bus crash, got about 20 kids coming in with multiple injuries, burns and God knows what else. Arizona this is your call since you're head of pediatrics." April said while signaling to her that almost all doctors were behind her waiting for instructions. Arizona quickly turned around and start screaming instructions.

"Alright people, remain calm and collected because kids and PARENTS are delicate human beings. We need to stock the ER with small et tubes, we need to clear the PICU to open up some beds. If you have any questions because you haven't done a Peds rotation ask me or . Oh and people I don't want to tell a parent their kid died today so let's do this!" Immediately doctors and nurses scattered trying to get everything in order. Arizona turned around quickly when the first kid that came in had the worst injuries.

" I got a 10 year old boy, Brian, with multiple fractures, labored breathing and an accelerated heart pulse" yelled Nicole the paramedic. "This kid has it the worse Arizona"

"Alright, get him to trauma 1, page me Torres and Altman. Let's go!"

"What do we got?!" Altman asked while rushing into the trauma room trying to get a listen on his heart.

"His heart pulse is accelerating way too quick and, labored breathing with multiple fractures literally everywhere" mentioned Arizona while checking his abdomen for free fluid. After checking with the portable X-ray they realized that he had a tear in his aorta and his chest crush injuries were pressing against his lungs. This kid needed surgery immediately.

"Hold up where is , I need her to check out his legs" she screamed at a nurse.

" I paged her multiple times" the nurse said stuttering trying to get the words out.

Altman just looked at Arizona with a face that said let's go. We can't wait for her. Arizona recognized that face and just wheeled Brian to the elevator towards the OR floor. Arizona was getting angsty and freaking out. Callie would never miss a trauma on purpose. She was wondering where she was and if she was ok. However, she quickly realized that her priorities were his patient, she was a doctor right now and she needed to save his life.

"His pulse just dropped he's becoming tachycardic," yelled Altman. Before she could do anything Arizona immediately started doing cpr. She wasn't going to let her worries at home distract her from doing her job. She got on the bed over Brian so she could continue cpr until they wheeled him in the OR. She got his pulse rate back up, not all of it but at least enough.

"Someone page anybody from ortho to look at this boy, whoever is available. I don't care" said Arizona frustrated before going into the scrub room with Altman.

Meanwhile…

Don't please…. Stop just stop. I can't take it. Leave us alone.

Screamed Callie to herself in an on call room. Cristina was on her way to the ER when she heard Callie almost screaming at the top of her lungs. She recognized her voice immediately and rushed into the room. Callie was drenched in sweat, focusing with immense intensity and creating fists that her knuckles were turning white. Cristina tried to be cautious and observe what was happening to her. Apparently she was sleep talking. Cristina decided to take a chance and immediately hug her. Callie fought it out and was shocked by it that she swung her arms as hard as she could. Cristina was sure that she could seriously get hurt or hurt herself and she was not about to let that happen. After some time Callie finally calmed down and just rested against Cristina, her breathing slowed and her heart rate went down. After being calm she quickly came to the realization that Cristina was holding her. She got away from her quickly and said, " I'm good Cristina you can let me go"

"Are you good? Are you really? Callie you need help. There isn't much you can do. Don't fight this alone it's a long and dark battle. A battle you don't have to fight alone. You have people supporting you. Use them to help you fight this." Said Cristina with pleading eyes. Callie just grabbed her pager,coat and looked brushed past Cristina getting to the emergency. Callie completely avoided the topic. Callie knew she had issues but she refused to do anything about it because she didn't die. It's not fair for her to ask for more help when many soldiers didn't even make it out alive. Callie just couldn't and she wasn't about to. She was going to fight this herself. No matter what anybody else says.

Note: hey guys! This is extremely delayed. I e started on the upcoming chapter but who knows when that will be up. Hopefully by this weekend while I still have time. Happy holidays. And leave your comments below. Story is almost over btw.


	28. Hi

I might get cussed at because this is not a story but I was wondering if anyone is still interested in this story? I am currently doing college apps and this is seems like a good distraction but I need to know that people are still interested in the story. Or if everybody hates this story and does not care since Callie left Greys please let me know. I apologize this isn't an actual chapter.

Thanks for everything and your support even though it has been over a year.


	29. Chapter 28

**Wow… did not think I would return to this story if I am quite honest with all of you but your comments have inspired me to continue. I turned in two college applications in today, so I thought what a better distraction than to write a chapter for my favorite OTP. Mind you, I have not written for this fanfic in over year so I may be a little rusty, some things may not match up. I forgot what my plans were for this story and I switched laptops so my old ideas for this story are gone. Hopefully, you enjoy what I have written. I am going to keep it short for now to get back into the flow of things and once I get back into it fully the chapters will be longer, promise. Without further ado, the official chapter 28 for The Soldier Who Took My Heart… enjoy :)**

Callie was sprinting the OR hoping to get there in time. She had 10 pages from Arizona and 5 pages from Teddy. She had heard that there was a crash with elementary school kids and Arizona needed her in the OR with a patient.

She scrubs ferociously and gets her surgeon mask and covering on, only to find Arizona yelling, "Charge to 200, CLEAR" and the heartbeat of the boy on the table did not resuscitate, Arizona kept trying one more time.

"How long has he been down?!" I screamed.

"Charge to 300, CLEAR!" Arizona said, as I realized it would be the last charge she could do on a patient that small.

Beeeeeep ….flatline

"Time of death 14:02" Arizona said while angrily taking over her surgical gloves and masks. Everyone noticed there was tension between the couple and quickly decided to leave the room, as did Dr. Altman noticing this would be an angry conversation because Callie was partially to blame for not answering her pages.

"Arizona.."

"Do not Arizona me right now Calliope, where the hell were you?! Why did you not answer your pages, Brian died because of multi fractures in his leg bones that caused a rupture of a main artery and the disease spread that we could not save him, I did not have the orthopedic knowledge to save him but you know who does, DO YOU KNOW WHO DOES?!"

Callie kept quiet because Arizona would not have paged her that many times unless she knew that Callie would be crucial to saving his life, it would have a simple fix for Callie since she has perfected her Torres method but no one else knows it. She has used multiple times on the battlefield.

Arizona noticed how her shoulders had shrugged, and that she had really made the brunette feel bad, if they were home she would console her but she cannot be taking care of her everywhere. This is their workplace, there needed to be boundaries. This was not the first time Callie had screwed up or missed out on a surgery but this time is cost the life of a little boy, who she has to now tell the parents he is dead. This is where she drew the line.

"Calliope I know you are going through a rough time, I know it is hard for you to sleep at night, you are always trying to keep yourself occupied but you keep pushing me away, pushing away those who want to help. I love you Calliope Torres will all my heart but what you did today has really impacted my thoughts about you. I am going to sleep over at Tim's house tonight, I will see you tomorrow"

Callie could not believe what the blonde had just said to her. Had she really screwed up?

"So, that is it? I do not get a say, I do not get to fight this?"

Arizona turned around before stepping out the OR and said, " I gave you so many opportunites to speak your mind, I know you are going through something right now that I cannot even fathom, but did you ever think about how I felt all that time wondering what had happened to you? Why had you not returned to my arms? I am doing fighting myself about this, I am giving you the space and time you need to figure yourself out throughout this situation. I just need room to breathe as well"

Those were the last words and the last Callie ever saw of Arizona for the rest of the night.

 **So how did you like it? I am not sure if this worked out the way I wanted to, but I need to spice it up a little bit. Excuse any errors I have made. As always thank you for supporting and any comments are appreciated just say them nicely is all,**


	30. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for all the support that you have given me, it means a lot. My writing has fallen through a little bit but like I said in the previous chapter give me a couple chapters to get back into the rhythm of things. It will take while to get into the proper flow of things but in the meantime...enjoy this next chapter :)**

Callie walked out of the OR in defeat, she had not performed a surgery but she felt defeated because she let a little boy down. Her fiance needed her and she had not pulled through. She put her back to the wall and slowly bent down to the floor, sitting in the lonely OR hallway. It was late at night and not many surgeons were around roaming through the hallway just a few nurses. Callie put her hands on her head truly wondering what was happening to her.

She knew what was happening to her but she did not know how to control it, she had no idea what to do. Her body was in Seattle but her mind and thoughts were back in that place, she had no idea how to bring the two together. She stayed on the floor enjoying the coolness of the floor. Surgery used to be her escape, now it felt like her prison.

From afar Teddy watched as Callie was in deep thought on the OR hallway floor. noticed that Callie was trying very hard to hold back tears and not break down in front of all the OR nurses. Arizona had just asked her if she could spent the night at their house, without needed an explanation, Teddy said of course she could. Teddy had noticed the tension in the OR when Callie walked in when Arizona was trying so hard to resuscitate the young boy. It was a hard loss for her especially when Callie could have saved him. Teddy started to walk towards Callie.

"Dr. Torres, care to take a walk?"

Callie quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and looked up to see who was speaking to her, realizing it was Teddy she responded, "No thanks Teddy, I am doing just fine here"

"Dr. Torres, unless you have surgery in the next 30 minutes I am not going to let you say no to me, c'mon let's take a walk" Teddy said while extending a hand to lift Callie off the ground. Callie knew Teddy was not going to let up, soldiers never give up, we were stubborn as hell. Callie took her hand and got up.

They walked in silence until they got outside to the front of the hospital. There was a bench nearby and Teddy suggested they sit there for a few minutes. Callie smiled to herself remembering when Arizona and her talked on that bench and she gave her a ride to Mr. Robbins house. They both sat down and Callie immediately looked up to the stars.

"Hmmmm, you do that too?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You look at the stars whenever it's nighttime, Tim does that"

"Yea, it reminded us that no matter how bad things were in our sector, the stars would always stay the same which meant that somewhere else we could be much happier and still see the same stars, it was a weird idea but it kept us sane" Callie said while chuckling

"Hey, do not be embarrassed about it, whatever keeps you grounded is important because we can lose ourselves very quickly. I remember seeing fellow friends, even Owen Hunt go through these patches that were honestly terrifying to watch."

Callie just looked at the ground trying not to show any emotions, with her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"However, the hardest I ever had to watch was Tim…" Teddy said and immediately Callie looked at her with a confused face. Teddy was tearing up a little bit.

"Yea.. right when he came home without you he could barely sleep, he would stay awake with Arizona until she fell asleep, and when he would finally go to sleep he would kick,scream and one time he punched me in the stomach by accident because he was dreaming. It hurt so much and he woke up with this fear of himself, when he saw me in pain. He refused to touch me afterwards saying he was no good for me, that I should break up with him because this is who he was and could never be capable of loving someone without hurting them.."

Callie was getting pools of water in her eyes as Teddy was giving this very emotional story about Tim. She had not realized that TIm had gotten back his PTSD since she was captured. Tim always looked so cool and collected.

"The day we were supposed to pick you both up from the airport, Tim came to Arizona got on his knees and balled his eyes out on Arizona, kept saying I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry. I did not see Tim for 3 days, I contemplated breaking up with him because of the stupid decisions he was making but I know that he had no control over it.

Look Callie, Arizona loves you, I have never seen her fall over heels for someone before, she was mesmerized by you from day one. I know it looks like she gave up on you but she has not, while it may have been extremely hard on you, it was hard for us as well to watch you lose pieces of yourself. I told Tim to get himself together or that we could take a break, I would have gone back but he instead started going to therapy. It has helped him so much, he found his niche. Arizona has been walking on eggshells around you, and in the OR she was tired of walking on eggshells and wanted to stomp to wake you up. Give her the night, she will come back to you tomorrow, guarantee it, She loves you too much to leave you. But, I will say that maybe let her in slowly, give her one detail,emotion or just thought. That's all she wants, she does not need everything she just needs one thing." Teddy wiped a tear from her cheek, and gave Callie a tight hug, rubbed her back and got up leaving the brunette to think for herself in Seattle cold rainy weather.

 _Callie sat there wondering about everything Teddy had talked to her about, I never realized that Tim had another episode and I had been cause of it. I was so consumed with myself that I became oblivious to the world and those around me who were hurting by seeing my pain._

 _*deep breath*_

 _What am I going to do? I love her but I have internal and external scars that I am not sure I can deal with right now. This is all too much, it is just too much._

She got up from the bench and headed back to the hospital hoping to sleep in an on call room because she did not want to go to an empty home. It would be better and probably safer for her to sleep at the hospital tonight. Arizona was not going to be home, neither was she.

 **Hey guys, I wrote this as a single scene because there has never been scene with her and Teddy. I did Callie's brain thought process as first person to get that glimpse of what she thinking about. This week is hectic but I hope to get another chapter by this weekend. Fingers crossed. Thanks for your immense support hope you liked it.**


End file.
